The New Baby
by BaileyRW
Summary: NOT YAOI! TrunksXOC GotenXOC   It's about Trunks getting Amaya pregnant and Goten and Nelly help out with the cause as much as they can, but it's hard for Nelly, since she's so impatient and responsibe. She doesn't understand the mistake Amaya made. ENJOY
1. Chapter 1

**The New Baby**

**chapter 1:**

**A/N: I do not own DBZ or the OC on this story, I own My own OC but, it's not the main character, it's the main character's best friend XD anyway, :D the main character, OC, in the story belongs to daughterofDionysus on .net**

**Amaya's info. ****(Not, my OC)**

**Name: Amaya Son **

**Age: 16**

**Family:**

**Mother- Chichi **

**Father- Goku**

**Siblings- Gohan (older brother), ****Goten ( twin brother)**

**Looks: Long black hair (in ponytail most of the time) the front spikes up though (like Goku's). Has an orange streak in hair (chichi's mad about it)**

**Personality: Cheerful, can be energetic, likes to fight like Goku! Kind.**

**Other: Dating Trunks. She's "daddy's little girl".**

**Nelly's info. (my OC)**

**Name: Nelly Briefs**

**Age: 16**

**Family:**

**Mother~ Bulma**

**Father~ Vegeta**

**Siblings~ Trunks (Twin brother), Bra (Little sister)**

**Looks~ Spiky black hair, like Vegeta's but with a red head band, always in it. **

**Personality~ Bossy, impatient, responsible, always looking out for her siblings and friend, keeps secrets from her parents, sneaky**

**Other: Dating Goten, not very talkative to her parents but loves to spar with daddy, ****best friend's with Amaya**

I'm at school with my brother and his friend, I've alway been one of the guys, Y'know, since I grew up with two brothers. I have long black hair and an orange streak in the front with some hopeless strains poking up off my head. But recently, me and Trunks went to Band camp Trunks is into Guitar while I'm more of a drummer. While we were there we told each other that we love the other but, we went a little to far and now I have a big problem.

"Hey, Amaya, where have you been!" Goten, my twin brother called. My best friend Nelly, with spiky black hair, just like her dad's, took my hands off my stomach and gave me an encouraging look and we walked over to them.

"We just needed to use the bathroom," Nelly said, knowing I can't find the strength to speak right now.

"Okay," Goten shrugged, "Trunks! You wanna see if we can sneak some food out of the cafeteria again, I'm starving!" Goten says.

"Yeah, I can't wait! I'm starved too, I had to skip breakfast!" Trunks said, walking past us and gave me an embarrassed look, I guess I'm not the only one who regrets what happened that night at band camp.

Nelly looks at me sternly, "You're gonna have to tell him some time!"

"I know, I know," I say worriedly, looking in Trunks' direction.

"Well! When are you going to tell him!" Nelly demanded, she's always been the impatient one.

"I don't know, I have to wait tell the time is right," I say nervously.

"Fine, that's exceptional, But when are you going to tell your parents?" Nelly asked the exact question I've been trying to avoid.

I bite my lip and think about what my mom's reaction would be, "Um," I say nervously, But I know Nelly's about to give me a big lecture about telling my mom.

"AMAYA! You have to tell her!" Nelly yell's at me, just as I expected, "I mean, she'll notice some time anyway! You have to tell her, before she figure's out you kept a secret from her!" Nelly yelled and still kept going, "Tell her, at least in front of your dad, he won't let her get to mad! Just quit being a ba-" I got tired of hearing her lecture and clapped my hand over her mouth.

"Look, maybe I'm not_-_" I look around and whisper, "Pregnant," Then go back to my normal voice, "Maybe, I ate something to throw off the test," I say.

Then I let go of Nelly's mouth and she quieted her voice "Yeah, sure, so how are you gonna make sure, wait tell you start to show?"

"Yeah, that way my mom won't get a bill from the hospital and we'll have a definite answer," I say and walk away.

"AMAYA!" Nelly shouts as she chases after me, "THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!" she yells.

~2 months later~

I gulp as I walk in the school and Nelly come's up, and I know just what's coming, "See," Nelly whispers, "Your pregnant, just face the facts!"

"You're right," I agree, "I've been so stupid to think I wasn't," I sit down on a nearby bench and start to pout. Nelly immediately sits down next to me and lets me cry on her shoulder, she may always lecture me and get impatient but she's always there to comfort me.

"It's alright, I'll be right there next to you when you tell your parents, I promise!" Nelly says.

"Can you be there when I tell Trunks too," I sniffle a cry.

"Of course!" Nelly says, then says in a warning voice, "Trunks and Goten are coming!" I quickly sniffle and wipe my tears.

"Hey, guy's," Both the boy's said in unison.

"Hey," We said together, although my voice was filled with tears still, thankfully they didn't notice because Nelly's voice covered it up and I cleared my throat.

"Um, Nel," Goten said shyly and I knew just what he was gonna say, "Do you, perhaps, uh, want to Um,"

"Just spit it out already, Bro!" I say getting tired of his stuttering.

Goten laughed shyly, "What I wanted to say is, will you go to the movies with me... tonight?" Goten asked.

"Of course!" Nelly said, actually showing her girly side, "I'd love to!" Nelly left hanging on Goten's arm, I'll never know what she see's in him, she nudged Trunks when she passed.

"Um, hey, do you want to go to the movies with me, me and Goten where gonna double date... I mean only if you want to go... I'm didn't just exp-" I shut him up with a soft kiss on the lips.

"Of course I'll go with you," She says.

"Great," Trunks blushes violently and I wrap my arms around his and we follow Goten and Nelly to class.

'How in the world am I supposed to tell him now?' I thought in my head, 'Trunks, you remember band camp, well, I'm pregnant... no... Trunks sweaty, I'm pregnant... no... Trunks, I think I'm pregnant... no... Trunks don't be mad at me but, I'm pregnant... no... TRUNKS I'M PREGNANT!... no...' I rehearse in my head but, can't seem to get it right. I end up banging my head on my desk in frustration. The whole class looks at me but, I don't notice.

"Miss Son, do you need to go to the nurse?" Our teacher, Mrs. Son, or Videl(as I call her), says to me in worry.

"No Videl, I'm fine," I say giving the most convincing look I can muster. Nelly, who sits right next to me, gives me a comforting squeeze of my hand.

"Well, alright," Videl says and gets on with the class.

"What's up with you?" Trunks, who sits right behind me, leans forward and asks, "Do you have the red dot or something?" He joke's around like we always do.

"SHUT UP!" I yell and get fed up and run out of the school in tears and fly off to the mountains where I usually go when I don't want to deal with my mother. Or when I run away for a day. 'Maybe I should stay here until the baby's born' I cry to myself.

"What are you doing here this time?" Piccolo asked, I forgot this is where Piccolo's training area is, and where Gohan trained with Piccolo, "Need another sparing session?" He asks, almost hopefully.

"No, I don't think it would be healthy," I say in a monotone.

"What do you mean, It won't be healthy, you train all the time?" Piccolo said, so confused it's funny, I even giggle a little bit, "WHAT?" He demands.

I look up at him, "Do you promise not to tell anyone?"

"Yeah, sure," He says but I know he won't.

"I-" I gulp and let it out quickly, "I'm pregnant," I say, but he just gives a clueless look, "Which is how human's have baby's," I say.

"Oh, so?" He say's totally clueless to the main problem of the situation.

"Look," I sigh, really not wanting to have this conversation with someone older then me, "Baby's on earth come from two people the mother and the father..." I continue and give him THE TALK.

"EW! That's disgusting!" Piccolo has to prevent himself from puking.

"Yes, and Trunks is the father," I say, "How am I supposed to tell Vegeta, or worse, my mother," I say in worry and my face turns pale.

"How is Chichi worse then Vegeta," Piccolo asked, more confusion taking over.

"Have you met my mom," I say and Piccolo gives an understanding look.

**A/N: And that conclude's the end of this chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The New Baby**

**chapter 2:**

**A/N: 2nd chapter! XD I hope you enjoy! Sorry it took a while, but I have other stories to work on duh! Anyway, enjoy the story!**

**Amaya's info. ****(Not, my OC)**

**Name: Amaya Son **

**Age: 16**

**Family:**

**Mother- Chichi **

**Father- Goku**

**Siblings- Gohan (older brother), ****Goten ( twin brother), Pan (Niece)**

**Looks: Long black hair (in ponytail most of the time) the front spikes up though (like Goku's). Has an orange streak in hair (chichi's mad about it)**

**Personality: Cheerful, can be energetic, likes to fight like Goku! Kind.**

**Other: Dating Trunks. She's "daddy's little girl".**

**Nelly's info. (my OC)**

**Name: Nelly Briefs**

**Age: 17**

**Family:**

**Mother~ Bulma**

**Father~ Vegeta**

**Siblings~ Trunks (Twin brother), Bra (Little sister)**

**Looks~ Spiky black hair, like Vegeta's but with a red head band, always in it. **

**Personality~ Bossy, impatient, responsible, always looking out for her siblings and friend, keeps secrets from her parents, sneaky but a bad lier**

**Other: Dating Goten, not very talkative to her parents but loves to spar with daddy, ****best friend's with Amaya**

_~Nelly, after school~_

"C'mon, Nel, tell me what's up?" Trunks begged for the millionth time, as me, Goten and Trunks exited the high school.

"Well, I respect her decision to not tell us, I mean you are such a gossip, Trunks," Goten said as he walked with us for a while, and Trunks just rolled his eye's.

Thanks Goten," I say happily to him, "I really appreciate it, But I'm still not telling you," Goten stops in one place in disappointment.

Goten then regains his composure and catches up, "I don't care if you tell me!" He defends himself.

"Sure," I say doubtfully.

"Well see ya," Goten said as we turned a corner far enough away from the school and he started floating, "Oh, and Trunks, if you find out be sure to tell me!" Goten said and I just roll my eyes as he fly's off.

* * *

"C'mon sis!" Trunks begs, "I have a right to know, I'm her boyfriend!"

We land outside the house, and I turn around, "You're right, you do deserve to know," I say to him and let out a sigh.

"So... you're gonna tell me!" Trunks say's hopefully.

"No! You're going to wait for Amaya to tell you!" I say to him sternly and open the door the door and drop off my backpack just to go back outside. I walk toward the 'Capsule 9'(Vegeta keeps breaking it) with Trunks following me to annoy me into telling him. I walk to the door and bang loudly on it, after a few minutes I get impatient and say, "Dad, dad, Please open the door, I BEG YOU!" I cry out and bang on the door harder. As soon as the door cracks open I quickly squeeze in and slam the door shut behind me and make sure it's locked. "Thank, goodness," I say to myself. Then I turn around and hug him tightly, for the first time since I was a little girl.

"What's going on?" He raises an eyebrow at me.

I gulp, I really hate that I'm a bad lier, especially at time like this, but I try my best, for Amaya, "Me and Trunks were just arguing about who was gonna train with you first!" I say getting in my stance trying my best to look convincing.

"You're lying Nelly, Tell me the truth," He say's even more sternly.

"Um..." I say out loud and think, 'Why couldn't I take after my father with lying?' "You'll find out later," I mumble.

"Then why not tell me now?" My father say's in annoyance, "Is it important?"

"No," I mumble and he glares at me seeing that I obviously lied, "Just not yet dad," I say and slouch down by the door, only to be picked up and given a cold stare most people would be scared of and I'm used to it, but I still try my best to avoid eye contact.

"What's going on?" He say's through clenched teeth.

"M-" I say before I get interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Oh dddaaaaddddddyyyyy!" The little 9 year old girl yells, but dad is locked in a staring contest with me, I think he forgets who he's dealing with as soon as she realizes she's not getting an answer she yells, "DADDY!" and bang on the door as hard as her little fists will allow.

My father finally decides to answer it, "Yes," He say's a little pissed off that she came right when I was about to give and shot me a quick glare, and I think Bra noticed but I'm not sure.

"Wanna color with me?" She asks with a big cute smile, holding up her princess coloring book that he had gotten for her the last time they went shopping.

"No," My dad say's coldly as if he where talking to me or Trunks back in the old days. My dad was instantly sorry, because tears started coming in her eyes, and he HATED when someone started crying, he would do anything to make it stop.

"I'll color with you Bra!" I say quickly before my dad could say sorry and make it all better, I needed to take my chance before I lost it. I could see her about to object but I pick her up and cover her mouth just in time, "Yep, we can't wait to have sisterly bonding, by dad!" I run of with Bra and the coloring book in tow. Me and dad know I've won this battle, but we also know I haven't won the war yet. So, you know what I do, oh I'll tell you what I do, I sit there boredly coloring with Bra waiting tell it will be over. Bra seems to be enjoying herself though, my dad's probably pissed off that he lost and I got away scot-free... for now.

"What's wrong with you and daddy?" Bra the cute little nine year old asked me.

"Um, what are you talking about?" I ask trying to get away with lying to my younger sister, I can at least lie to a 9 year old girl right?

"Nelly, first of all, you're a terrible lier," She got that right, "And second just because I'm nine and your younger sister doesn't mean I'll believe everything you say," she say's, "I'm not stupid," She really wasn't, she was really bright.

"I know," I mumble.

"Then tell me!" she say's convincingly, "Just because I'm a daddy's girl doesn't mean I can't keep secrets from dad too, plus I'm a good lier like daddy to, you might need me on your side!" she say's, and that's probably true.

"I don't know," I say, she seems to alway's talk to dad about everything.

"He doesn't even know that I already know the Easter Bunny and Tooth Fairy isn't real AND Santa Clause,"

"I already knew you figured that out, you're a smart girl,"

"To bad mom and dad still think I believe," she sulks, mom and dad do keep feeding that crap to her EVERY year, some times I wonder when they'll let it go. I think doing that is more for them then for her, y'know.

"But I think this is a little passed what you know," I say, "I don't want to be the one to give you the talk, and if you don't know what the talk is then you never got the talk,"

"I already know what, the talk, is Mommy already told me, she said I was old enough to know now, but daddy doesn't know that she told me, he would get mad at her,"

"What?" I whisper, "Fine, but you have to promise not to tell ANYONE, got it?"

"Yeah, okay,"

"Well, Amaya went to band camp with Trunks and they sort of did something and now Amaya's pregnant," I explain.

"Really?" She asks, "Trunks is gonna be a daddy," she asks in amazement.

"Yeah, but he doesn't know yet, so don't tell him, wait for Amaya to tell him,"

"Of course," she says, "Is she gonna keep it?" Bra asks almost in worry, 'Great she know's about abortion too,' I think to myself but I just shrug to her. I see her got a little sad and she lowers her head.

"Don't worry Bra, I'm sure whatever she decides, she'll make the right decision," I tell her as convincing as I can. We both get worried for them, I think we're both thinking about the same thing, what dad's gonna do when he find's out?

"Time to eat!" I hear my mom's voice ring through the house and before you know it everyone's seated around the table. I accidentally sit next to the two people who hate me the most right know, Trunks and my father, I see them both glare at me with the same evil eye's. 'Boy did Amaya put me in a bad place,' I think to myself.

"So how was school?" My mother asks as we all start grabbing our food and putting it on our plate.

"Good!/Horrible," I try to answer before Trunks does but we just bounce of each other's words.

"What happened, Trunks?" My mother asked him.

"NOTHIN-" I try to answer quickly but Trunks smacks his hand on my mouth.

"Nelly and Amaya are keeping some kind of secret from me and-OW!" He shouts when I bite his hand that was still covering my mouth.

"Shut up!" I warn behind clenched teeth.

"Why does it even matter you said- OW!" He yells as I stomp on his foot.

"Shut up," I add the same evil glare my father has.

"You talk to Trunks woman, I'll try to get this secret out of Nelly!" My father said as he drags me into the living room, "Now, what's this secret that you can't even tell Trunks!"

"Just wait you AND Trunks will find out later, if it still matter's by then," I mumble the last part.

Then Bra walks in carrying her hot soup, "Daddy, this is too hot, I nee- WAH!" She make's it look like she fell on accident and the soup fall's all over our dad, "Sorry, daddy," She say's sadly looking like she's about to cry, because she really didn't mean to do that, 'She's a good actress,' I think to myself as Vegeta pick's her up with the now empty bowl and he walks in the kitchen trying not to get to angry. I then mouth a thanks to Bra as she waves me away and gives me a wink. I emmediately run up to my room and make sure the door is lock and jump on my bed and take out my phone and dial Amaya's number.

"C'mon, c'mon, answer the phone," I beg.

* * *

_~Back with Amaya~_

My phone rings all of a sudden and I check the caller id, 'Nelly' I think, I'm not really in the mood to talk to her right know and I click ignore, "So, when are you gonna tell your parents?" Piccolo asked.

"Um, I guess I should tell them tonight," I say.

"Good, Now seems like a good time," He say's pointing to the sky indicating that it IS night right now.

"Thank's for the help Piccolo," I say and fly off taking as much time as I can to fly home, but it doesn't help, I get home in no time at all, I land outside my house and let out a sigh that I didn't realize I was holding. I can smell my mother's delicious cooking and I know everyone's seated for dinner as I walk in my mother's at the door emmediately.

"Where have you been?" She asks strictly, "Videl told me you left at the beginning of first period missy!" She says, "If you continue to do stuff like this you'll miss your chance to go to a good college, maybe you'll miss your chance to go to any college!"

"I have bigger problem's then college mom!" I snap at her, I've never snapped at my mom like that.

"What?" She questioned and slapped me in the face, "You don't talk to me that way, I thought I taught you better manner's then that,"

I just look down then quickly change the subject, "Oh, Gohan, I forgot you where visiting, Hey Pan,"

"HI!" Pan say's excitedly.

"Yeah, well, what where you saying about your bigger problems," Gohan asks me curiously,

"Um, nothing just forget it," I say.

"I want to know what was so important you had to skip school for!" My mom yells.

"Um..." I think and I come up with the perfect excuse, "Well, the world tournaments coming up, I want to make sure I can beat Nelly!" I say, now I know I have my dad on my side.

"THAT'S GREAT NEW! MAYBE WE CAN TRAIN TOGETHER!" He said excitedly, but he wasn't finished yet, "IT WILL BE JUST LIKE OLD TIME'S WHEN YOU WHERE A YO-" My mom hit's him in the head with her frying pan, "Ow, Chichi," My dad whines as he rubs his head.

"That's still no excuse to skip school, right Goku," She gives him a glare.

"Right, It's still no excuse," My mom looks proud to make my dad act as a mature adult.

"Fine, sorry mom," I say with an altitude, 'What's wrong with me, I can't even fix my tone,' I think to myself. We all sit there eating the food, everyone's enjoying themselves, except me, I go more important things on my mind, 'How do I tell them?' I ask myself.

"GOHAN!" Goten yells, at his older sibling, "I wanted that piece!"

"Fine, here," Gohan say's putting it on Goten's plate.

"Ew! I don't want it now that your slobbery fork touched it!" Goten yelled.

"Then stop complaining! Your acting like a baby!"

"I'm not complaining you big jerk!"

"BOTH OF YOU STOP IT!" My mother yells.

"Chichi, you should just let them fight it out, It alway's works for me and Vegeta," My dad explains.

"Oh, because you know SO much about sibling rivalry! It's not good for them to solve everything with violence!" And before I knew it myself everyone was yelling at each other.

"I'M PREGNANT!" I yell as loud as my lungs will allow.

"You're what?" MY mother questions.

"Don't worry! I won't be for much longer!" I say and grab my food and go down the hall to my bedroom.


	3. Chapter 3

** The New Baby**

**Chapter 3:**

**Amaya's info. ****(Not, my OC)**

**Name: Amaya Son**

**Age: 16**

**Family:**

**Mother- Chichi**

**Father- Goku**

**Siblings- Gohan (older brother), ****Goten ( twin brother), Pan (Niece)**

**Looks: Long black hair (in ponytail most of the time) the front spikes up though (like Goku's). Has an orange streak in hair (chichi's mad about it)**

**Personality: Cheerful, can be energetic, likes to fight like Goku! Kind.**

**Other: Dating Trunks. She's "daddy's little girl".**

**Nelly's info. (my OC)**

**Name: Nelly Briefs**

**Age: 17**

**Family:**

**Mother~ Bulma**

**Father~ Vegeta**

**Siblings~ Trunks (Twin brother), Bra (Little sister)**

**Looks~ Spiky black hair, like Vegeta's but with a red head band, always in it.**

**Personality~ Bossy, impatient, responsible, always looking out for her siblings and friend, keeps secrets from her parents, sneaky but a bad lier**

**********Other: Dating Goten, not very talkative to her parents but loves to spar with daddy, ****best friend's with Amaya**

**A/N: I hope you enjoy the story! You guys seem to have liked it so far! ^_^**

I woke up early in the morning and I wash my face, The first think I look at when I see myself in the mirror is my stomach, 'I'm pregnant' I think with tears coming in my eye's, then Gohan knocks on the bathroom door.

"Can I come in sis?" Gohan say's, to try and help me through what I'm dealing with no doubt, I just don't respond to him though, "C'mon don't give me the silent treatment, we used to talk to each other all the time about everything," I still don't respond to him, "Well..." He sound more sensitive to my situation for this sentence, "Mom doesn't want you to get an abortion, she doesn't believe in it, but I understand that's a very rational response for a pregnant girl of sixteen," Gohan explained and I open the door to let him in and he comes in and shuts the door behind him, "But I also think you should talk to Trunks about this before you decide, it's his baby too,"

"It's not even a baby yet," I say, trying to make an abortion sound more reasonable.

"Yeah, but... he deserves to be apart of this choice too Amaya," Gohan explained, I didn't say anything, just broke into tears and cried on my brothers shoulders, "It's okay, whatever you two decide, it'll be fine,"

"Trunks isn't going to find out about it," Gohan looks at me but I avoid his gaze, "He wouldn't do well with this news," I decide.

"Look in my last year of high school was when Videl got pregnant with Pan, what if she said that and never told me," Gohan tried explaining.

"Yeah, but she did tell you, because you can do good with that kind of news,"

"And I'm sure Trunks will too,"

"No he won't," And before Gohan could respond I get out of there with tears in my eyes and go down stairs, right when I get down my mom and dad stair at me, even my own twin brother, "What?" I snap at them and they look back at there food, acting as if they never looked and I just sigh and sit at the table with Pan.

"Are you really pregnant?" Pan my 9 year old little niece said to me. I only shake my head trying to stop from crying, Pan leaned into my ear and said, "I don't think you should get an abortion," She whispered, I can't believe she already know's about that, "You would make a really good mommy," She finished, I only smile and kiss her forehead.

As I hate my pancakes my father spoke up, "Y'know, I think you would make a great mother," He says, "I would make a REALLY good grandfather too, but you already know that," He said pointing to Pan.

"Can all of you shut up! I don't care about your opinion! I'm the one who's pregnant it's my choice!" I said and and ate my food and drank my juice super fast and flew out the door with tears in my eyes. Everyone sighs at the table as I leave, I just wipe my eye's and land on the roof of the school so no one see's that I was flying. I just sit down and start crying.

~Nelly's morning~

I wake up early and get ready and get dressed, everything I need to do in my room and my bathroom and I have my back pack, "Now for the hard part," I tell myself out loud as I place my hand on the door knob, "I'm ready," I tell myself as if I where about to walk in the pit of hell itself, I open the door and quickly run down the stairs as fast as I can, "I"M GONNA HAVE BREAKFAST AT SCHOOL, BYE!" I yell but my father is way to fast for me, he grabs my arm tightly, and I know I'm not getting off that easy, but he only smirks at me.

"You don't have your lunch," He told me and walked me to the kitchen not daring to let go of my arm, "And you don't have any money to buy lunch, "Now sit down," He said nearly throwing me into the seat.

"Oh, yeah, well can I have 2.50 for lunch,"

"Oh yes of course," He said pulling out his wallet, "Oh wait, that school doesn't give you enough to fill up... EAT!" He says and puts his wallet back in his pants.

"Well... I'm not really that hungry," I say.

"Your alway's hungry in the morning now eat, and while we eat you can tell me this little secret of yours,"

"Yeah," Trunks said and my dad shot him a glare.

"Eat and go to school," He told him, "You aren't going anywhere until you fess up," He said.

"Daddy I know what the secret is!" She said.

"Does she?" My father asked going straight to the weak spot, y'know how little girls are usually the ones who tell the secrets without trying, well instead Bra's the strong spot and me the 17 year old is the weak spot of the lie.

"Well, uh, sort of," I said trying mouth to Bra to not tell him.

"What is it Bra?" Vegeta asked.

"She kept a secret that she can go super saiyan now, she's been training like every night," Bra said proudly, she was so good at lying, I almost thought she told the truth.

"Are you a super saiyan?" He asked me.

"Um... YEAH! TOTALLY THAT"S THE EXACT SECRET!" I said sweating because I knew it was a lie, Bra bit her lip, and I too was biting my tong,

"Right, then do it," Vegeta said sitting back and waiting.

"Um, I'm waiting for the tournament to do that," I say.

My father frowned, "I don't care, if you want to leave the house then tell me,"

"You're punishing me by not letting me go to school, fine, no one likes school anyway," I say.

"Yes but you won't be able to talk to Amaya about your little 'Secret'" Vegeta said making quoits with his fingers.

"Fine," I said, now worrying how Amaya's doing without me.

"Haha," Trunks said, pointing his finger at me and at that point I felt like biting his finger off but my dad spoke before I could.

"Get to school!" He threatened.

"Fine," Trunks mumbled and flew off toward the school.

~back to Amaya~

I sat there crying until Trunks came and as soon as he landed I ran up and started crying on his shoulder, "Hey, what's wrong?" He said to me, "If you don't want me to know about the secret that bad I'll stop bugging you and Nelly," Trunks in an effort to make me feel better, I only laughed, "Hey, why are you laughing?"

"Your just..." I try to tell him but I just crack up laughing again, "Your... just... so clueless," I say laughing.

"Well, since I'm so clueless why not fill me in," Trunks said as he pressed me against his body and kissed me.

I blush and look at him, "Well, I'm sorta," Just then the bell sounded and I looked at him and said, "Late for class," I say and race off.

"Hey! That's not funny, Amaya!" Trunks said racing after me, but I only laugh as we race down to our first class with Videl.

~3 hours later with Nelly~

'I can't believe his still on to this, he must know it's something big, at least Bra's covering for me,' I think as Vegeta races around trying to catch her then finally grabs by her shirt and holds her up so there looking at each other directly in the eye.

"Ow, daddy." Bra whined.

"Alright, I caught you, now tell me this secret," Vegeta said between clenched teeth.

"Um..." Bra said nervously then came up with a plan, "You didn't catch me," She winked and slipped out of her shirt so Vegeta was just holding her shirt, she then slipped under the couch where Vegeta couldn't get to her.

"Why you..!" Vegeta said and tried reaching under the couch.

"You can alway's give up!" Bra winked, but then Vegeta lifted up the couch, "Uh oh," She shrieked as Vegeta lifted her up in his arms again.

"No more games! Tell me what's going on!" Vegeta yelled at his little 9 year old daughter.

"How bout a game of monopoly?" She said with a giggle.

"I got the perfect little game," He said and dropped her on the floor and went upstairs, she was clueless, but he's done this game with me and Trunks before, I like to call it threatening, "Tell me or I'll destroy this," Vegeta said holding up her Vegeta doll in one hand and a blast in the other.

"NO!" She shrieked loudly, he only smirked victoriously at me, "Please daddy," Bra begged.

"I always hated this thing, it mocks me," Vegeta said as he slowly made the blast get closer to the doll and Bra bit her lip and pulled her hair, trying to hold in the secret, then the blast was less then an inch away from destroying it.

"AMAYA'S PREGNANT WITH TRUNKS' BABY!" She shouted and Vegeta receded the blast and dropped the toy in shock and Bra ran up and cuddled with the toy protectively, then she realized what she did, she then mouthed a sorry, to me.

"What?" Vegeta questioned as his eye twitched and he tried holding in his anger at his son for disobeying his orders to stay away from Amaya.

"She's trying to cover for me dad!" I quickly say and my father looks at me, "I'm pregnant," My very first lie that actually looked convincing, I least it was for a good cause, I swear my dad was about to blow!

"Y-you," He asked, and looked for Bra for confirmation, but she just as surprised with her mouth a gape, I guess I really did look convincing.

"I'm sorry daddy!" I said and ran up stairs to my room, and slammed to door behind me and started dialing on my cell phone, as my father explained to my mother what happened, "C'mon pick up, you should be at lunch right now,"

~Amaya at lunch~

I sat down with Trunks as my brother, Goten got his food, when my phone started ringing, "Hello?" I asked and I heard Nelly on the other line panicking her head off, "Okay, okay, slow down, I don't understand a thing your saying," I said and listened to her talk some more, "You told them you where pregnant!" I said loudly but not loud enough for everyone seated at our table to hear, which was, Marron, Trunks, and Uub, Goten was gettting his food so he didn't hear.

"Seriously," Marron said, "Is she really pregnant?"

"My sister's.." Trunks said unable to finish his sentence, but Uub just sat there in shock.

"You didn't have to," I say to her over the phone.

Then Goten came over to sit down, "Hey what's up?" Goten called as he set his plate down, just then Trunks walked up to him and pushed against the ground, "Hey, what was that for?"

"I know what the secret is now! And I know you knew!" Trunks said between clutched teeth.

"Well, if you ask me, I should be angry with you!" Goten said.

"For what?" Trunks said and then Goten and Trunks both said in unison, "You go my sister pregnant!" The yelled, "You think MY sister is pregnant," they both said and started laughing.

"You know they lied to you Trunks," Goten said.

"No, they obviously lied to you," Trunks corrected.

"Both of you shut up!" I yelled at them.

"Who did you guy's lie to?" Trunks and Goten said in unison.

"We didn't lie to anyone!" I said.

"Your both pregnant!"

"You guy's are so stupid!" I said and flew off to Nelly's house and went into her bedroom door.

**A/N: I think that's enough for now, look forward to the next chapter of The New Baby!**

**Trunks: I am not that clueless.**

**Goten: And if I had a sister I would know if she lied to me.**

**Rose: Just shut up, your both clueless.**

**Trunks&Goten: No we're not!**

**Rose: I'm pregnant with your kid -_-**

**Trunks:Mine!**

**Goten: No, of course she means mine!**

**Trunks: Why would she get pregnant with an idiots baby!**

**Goten: Why you! *get in a fight with Trunks***

**Rose: And my point is proven! -_- that easily! don't forget to review! ^_^**


	4. Chapter 4

**The New Baby**

**Chapter 4:**

**Amaya's info. ****(Not, my OC)**

**Name: Amaya Son**

**Age: 16**

**Family:**

**Mother- Chichi**

**Father- Goku**

**Siblings- Gohan (older brother), ****Goten ( twin brother), Pan (Niece)**

**Looks: Long black hair (in ponytail most of the time) the front spikes up though (like Goku's). Has an orange streak in hair (chichi's mad about it)**

**Personality: Cheerful, can be energetic, likes to fight like Goku! Kind.**

**Other: Dating Trunks. She's "daddy's little girl" Best friends with Nelly**

**Nelly's info. (my OC)**

**Name: Nelly Briefs**

**Age: 17**

**Family:**

**Mother~ Bulma**

**Father~ Vegeta**

**Siblings~ Trunks (Twin brother), Bra (Little sister)**

**Looks~ Spiky black hair, like Vegeta's but with a red head band, always in it.**

**Personality~ Bossy, impatient, responsible, always looking out for her siblings and friend, loves to keep secrets from her parents, sneaky but a bad lier**

**********Other: Dating Goten, not very talkative to her parents but loves to spar with daddy, ****best friend's with Amaya**

I flew into Nelly's window as she laid in her bed, "They didn't believe you right? You're still a bad lier right? Did you sound convincing, or not?" I bombarded her with questions, all pretty much the same question.

"Yeah, even Bra looked like she believed me," Nelly pouts.

"Sorry, but Trunks, Marron, and Uub over heard, I sorta accidentally told them," I fess up.

"WHAT?" She yells, I wouldn't be surprised if the whole household heard her. Which it probably did but Vegeta was still stuck in a trance.

"Sorry..." I mumble to her.

"Great, now everyone thinks I'M pregnant, and your the one who made the mistake," Nelly says, obviously upset but snaps her mouth shut once she finishes realizing what she said, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"

"I'll go tell them the truth then," I say upset and open Nelly's door and walk out downstairs to Vegeta.

"Wait, AMAYA!" Nelly chases after me, but I go down until I'm directly in front of Vegeta, I put on a serious, brave look.

"I'm p-" Nelly grabs me and pulls me to her, before I can finish, "I'm trying to set it straight," I whisper to her dangerously low.

"You can't tell him until you tell Trunks, it'll just make things worse," Nelly explains to me, "You gotta tell him at the right time, trust me I've been through enough with him to know that, catch him when he's in a really good mood, and with Trunks, you just gotta tell him before it gets obvious okay,"

"What did you want to tell me, Amaya?" Vegeta asked, incredibly annoyed.

"I'm pleasantly happy that Nelly finally told you," I say and fly off.

Vegeta glares at Nelly, "I have a bad feeling about you two," Vegeta said.

"Eh, hehe," Nelly laughs, "Gotta go to my room and lay down now, y'know, morning sickness," She says and runs upstairs.

Amaya goes to school, everyone's already in there next class, 'Lunch is already over?' she thought as her stomach growled angrily at her, "huh," She sighed and ignored it, 'I don't have Trunks for the next class he has weights,' She thinks and walks to where his class was anyway, she goes up to the door in an angle that Trunks would be able to see her, and she makes a movement with her hand that indicate for him to come over. Trunk got up and grabbed a wooden pass from the teaches desk and came out.

"What's up?" He asked when he was out of the class.

"I wanted to tell you before at the beginning of class, and it should be your secret too, but the only reason Nelly found out because she was there when I found out, and I only told my family before you was because they were pissing me off, and I really wanted you to find out before anyone else, but then Nelly told Bra and I told my family and now you, your mom, and dad are the only one's who don't know an-" I said very quickly and panicky and Trunks got annoyed and covered my mouth.

"Just relax, Amaya, it'll be fine, just tell me the news alright," Trunks said.

"I'm pregnant Trunks," I finally said to him lifting off the guilt from my shoulders.

"I thought Nelly was?" He questioned unable to say anything about ME being pregnant.

"She was just covering for me and told he dad that," I said, "I'm the one who's pregnant Trunks," Trunks stayed silent trying to take in the news with a clear head, I could hear him gulp, "Aren't you gonna say something?"

"I- how-" He began but got cut off and I guess the teacher saw him through the window the door because the teacher opened the door and interrupted him.

"Are you going to use the bathroom or chat with your girlfriend?" He asked sarcastically, "Come on," He said and pulled Trunks in before we could finish our conversation.

I just sighed and went to my classes until school was over so that we could finish our conversation. After school, I waited in the front of the school for my brother and Trunks like we always did, soon enough, my brother, Goten came.

"Yo," He said, smiling his normal goofy grin.

"Hey, where's Trunks at?" I asked him nervously.

"I don't know, he left right after weights," Goten replied scratching his head in thought.

"Oh, I see," I said sadily.

"Did you tell him?" Goten asked.

"Yeah..." I mumble almost to low for him to hear me, but with his saiyan enhanced hearing he had no trouble hearing my mumbling. Goten didn't respond at all only wrapped his arm around me comfortingly and walked me across the corner where he picked me up and we flied a quiet long way home.

-Trunks-

I flew around West City, watching people walk around going about there business, I then noticed a couple that I would normally take no mind to, a man an obviously pregnant woman walked together hand in hand into a baby store and another couple having a baby comes out with a cart full of supplies. I sigh, "I can't believe she's p-p, I can't even bring myself to say the word," I say to myself then get a glimpse of the big clock tower, "...3:30..." I mumble to myself, "3:30! I gotta get home!" I shout and fly back to South City waiting tell I see the big dome shaped building that said Capsule Corp. my parents always wanted me home right after school, before I do anything else.

I walk in the building and drop my backpack off on the living room floor, and see my dad sitting on the couch, "Hey, dad, I gotta talk to you," I tell him, checking if I could tell him the news.

"Fine, but make it quick, I just found out that Nelly's is..." He gulps before finishing, "With child..." His voice gets stuck on the last word.

"NEL!" I say in shock and confusion.

"Yeah," My father says trying to act as if it were an easy conclusion.

"I'll talk to you later then," I say, my dad knowing it was something bad didn't care right now, he just wanted to sit and think how this could have happened. I run up stairs into my sisters room without knocking and close the door behind me, "Okay, Nel, I'm confused it seems you and Amaya want it to seem like you guys are pregnant, why?" I ask.

Nel looks surprised, "She told you?"

"Yeah, but is it even true?"

"Well, it's more true then me being pregnant, me and Goten have never even done it," Nelly says, right when I try to speak she continues, "I was with her when she took the test, and we waited together for a more positive answer, and it seems it's true," She speaks more calmly then Amaya did.

"So... she is?" I ask, still unable to grasp the answer.

"Yes," She responds. I just sit down and she begins to wrap her arms around me and comforts me.

**A/N: Seems like enough to me! ^_^**

**Trunks: It's about time I found out!**

**Goten: Haha! I found out before you!**

**Rose: No body Cares.**

**Trunks&Goten: I CARE!**

**Rose: *Smacks face* Remember to review, while I split up these to boys *Pointing to Goten and Trunks***


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: THE NEXT CHAPTER! YAY**

**Trunk: About time..**

**Goten: How long has it been?... like 6 months.**

**Rose: shush boys, your confusing the readers.**

**Trunks: How... were just saying how long you've been gone.**

**Rose: People might think your talking about the story!**

**Goten: -_- whatever, Rose does not own!**

**Trunks: DBZ... now start.**

_~Saturday morning with the sons~_

I wake up early and yawn, then get ready for the day. When I go down stares I hear my parents talking together.

"I can't believe this," Chichi cried.

"Don't worry, Chi," Goku said, "Everything will be fine, you were only a few years older when we had Gohan,"

"First she dyes her hair then she goes and gets pregnant!" Chichi cried, "I thought I taught her better then to have sex as a teenager,"

"You did, Chichi, you taught her well," Goku reassured, "She was just being a teenager that's all,"

"Who's the father?" Chichi asked Goku, "Is he gonna help support the baby, cause he BETTER support my baby girl!" Chichi said standing up and marching over to the stairs to see me, Goku following behind, "Who's the dad Amaya?"

"T-Trunks," I all but mumbled.

"TRUNKS!" Chichi yelled in utter surprise.

"WHAT!" Goku shouts, "No way! Does Vegeta know?" All I manage his to shake my head, "Well, I'll tell him for you Amaya, I'd hate for Vegeta to go on a rampage and try to kill you and his son," Goku said, and before anyone could argue Goku took a step back and put two fingers too his head and vanished out of thin air.

Goku appears right in front of Vegeta and his family as they were having a very awkward breakfast, "What the hell are you doing here?" Vegeta questions his saiyan comrade.

"Well, I actually need to talk to you, maybe have a little sparring session in the mountains," Goku explained, a serious expression, no where close to turning into a smile like the usual Goku.

"I'm not in the mood, I just found out Nelly's pregnant," Vegeta explained.

"NELLY!" Goku shouted in disbelief, "Who's the dad!"

"U-um," Nelly stuttered.

"IS IT GOTEN!" Goku questioned, Vegeta and his friend staring at Nelly.

"W-what?" Nelly says with a bright blush on her cheeks.

"IT IS!" Goku yelled.

"YOUR PREGNANT WITH THAT LOW LIFE'S CHILD!" Vegeta demanded.

"N-no, daddy, that's not..." Nelly stuttered not knowing what to say

"My son is not a low life!" Goku yelled at Vegeta, "And now he is going to be your Son-in-law, so expect you to give him the same respect that you give your son!" Goku yelled.

"HA! Respect a low-class! In your dreams!" Vegeta scoffed, there verbal fight, starting.

"I thought you were over that whole low-class thing!" Goku yelled.

"You thought wrong! My daughter will not marry a low-class!"

"Well, then, MY daughter won't marry someone's son who doesn't respect me and my family!" Goku yelled.

"Why would my son want to marry your daughter anyway!"

"BECAUSE HE GOT MY DAUGHTER PREGNANT!" By this time, Nelly and Trunks had both escaped there fathers fight with Goku and left. Bulma and Bra had also left.

"Wait... what?" Vegeta asked.

"Trunks got Amaya pregnant," Goku verified.

"So both of the girls are pregnant?"

"I... guess..."

"Maybe there lying..." Vegeta concluded, Goku leaned in, "But why would they lye to us about something like this... maybe there trying to cover for the one who really is pregnant... or maybe there trying to cover up another secret by distracting us with this..."

"My daughter would never do that!"

"How do you know!" Vegeta snapped, "You've been dead most of her life! I had to act as her father for the first 7 years of her life! I know for a fact she would do something like this! She is too smart for her own good," Vegeta said.

Goku got really hurt by that, "I- your right..."

"Oh, c'mon, no tears, I'm sure you know her pretty well now,"

"Now that I think about it... maybe she would do that... if the secret she's hiding is really big..."

"What are they hiding?"

"Who is it about?" The two full saiyans thought about it together sitting at the table.

_With Nelly_

I sat there on my brother bed and stared at the ceiling, "Do you think Goku told dad about Amaya?"

Trunks looked at me from his computer, "We're talking about Goku here," Trunks informed, "Of course he let it out somehow,"

"What do you think they'll do?" I ask, Trunks has always been able to predict dad and Goku a lot better than me. Maybe it's because he's a guy... or maybe it's cause he understands from experience with him and Goten.

"I'm thinking, they'll convince themselves that your both lying, which is what I almost did... or they'll hold a meeting with all of us and talk, slash, beat the truth out of us," Trunks concluded.

"Great... I don't like either of the options..." I say and put my hands behind my head, "This is some mess we're in..."

"No kidding," Trunks said, getting back to typing his school work.

**A/N: That's enough for now, cause the part I wanna do next is gonna be a really LONG part so I'll save that for a whole chapter next time. Stay tune!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I hope you like this next chapter of The New Baby, see, that wasn't so long to wait this time, it was only like 2 weeks so ha! I'm submitting sooner now! Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter! **

_Nelly!_

"Man, I was really looking forward to train with dad this weekend," I complained to me brother, "But now, I can't cause he thinks I'm pregnant, and if he finds out I'm not pregnant he'll get pissed and start beating me at a very unfair fight,"

"That's dad for ya," Was the only thing Trunks said in response, we were still sitting in Trunks' room, and my dad and Goku were still talking/arguing in the living room, "Why don't you go to, Amaya. She's probably not having a good day either, maybe you could cheer each other up," Trunk offered, "Just fly out the window, you gotta go to her, she's not doing very well, being pregnant and all, it's depressing her,"

"Alright, maybe we'll go fishing... or maybe something else since she's pregnant..." I sighed, I feel like all of our favorite activities have just been proclaimed illegal, cause now we can't enjoy them. I sigh again as I jump out the window, 'This is why I wish I were a guy, that way I don't have to worry about getting pregnant and my activities being taken cause of me or a friend, but if I were a guy I couldn't be with Goten, so I guess it works out this way...' I sigh again at my thought.

_Amaya_

I'm done talking with my mom now, I just can't stand it right now. She's just being so pushy with me getting Trunks to marry me and blah blah blah. It's almost like she's the one getting pregnant, and she's trying to pull the man into her life or in this case, my life, but I already know Trunks will be there for me and he'll stay with me when I need him. I sense Nelly coming, she better not be here to lecture me, I've heard enough from my mom.

Nelly knocks on my window, and of course I open it, how could I not, "Who is it?" Goten asked not looking away from his book.

"Look," I tell him, "You have eyes," I say as Nelly comes in.

"Hey, sorry I didn't use the door, I didn't feel like seeing your mom again, and acting interested in her conversation," Nelly explained to us, "Whatcha readen?" She asked her boyfriend, enthusiastically.

"My math book," Goten said casually as me and Nelly look at him with a funny look, "What? I don't get a good grade in the class, and if my mom finds out she'll ground me for months!" Goten said and got back to his Math book.

"Whatever, " Nelly said, "I really came for you," She winked at me, "Let's have a girl's night out," Now, me and my twin brother were looking at her weird.

"You hate doing all that girly stuff," I reminded her.

"Yeah, but you don't, and we can't exactly spar in your condition," Nelly explained, "And besides, I **love **getting a facial, it feels so good on your skin!"

I giggle at her a bit, "Alright, lets go! But you gotta pay!" I say as I fly out the window, who needs doors when we got windows!

"Of course! Look what I got!" Nelly shouts waving her father's credit card as we flew off together, for once as fun loving girly girls looking for some girly fun instead of the casual, training session to prove ones strength.

_Back to Goku and Vegeta_

"So, what do you say about my idea?" Vegeta asked, after he got done explaining.

"I don't think that would really be very good..." Goku confessed looking worried.

"Aw, C'mon Kakarot, quit being so good for nothing, that's what I did for Trunks and Nelly when they were young," Vegeta confessed.

"Well, I don't think it's healthy and I think we should just give them an opportunity to tell us the truth..."

Vegeta let out a heavy sigh, "Fine... I guess we'll do it your way, so what's your plan?"

"Anything but, hurting the kids,"

Vegeta let out another loud sigh as they said in unison, "Back to square one," And plopped down onto the couch.

Meanwhile, Bra was listening in from outside the living room by the door. 'hmm...' she thought to herself and sitting there as her father sat with his friend to come up with a plan, 'I have to find out there plan and warn Nelly and Trunks,' Bra told herself and stood there waiting.

Then Vegeta stood up, "THIS IS SO FUCKING STUPID!" Vegeta yelled allowing his anger to go out of control, just like the normal short tempered, man we know and love.

"Relax, Vegeta," Goku stood up to calm the shorter man, that he looked up to in many ways.

"WE JUST GO IN THERE AND DEMAND THE TRUTH, WE'RE THE PARENTS, KAKAROT!" Vegeta yelled to his younger companion, "I HATE HAVING TO SNEAK AROUND THEM LIKE A BUNCH OF CHILDREN!"

"Calm down Vegeta, we'll get them, and when we do we'll punish them for making us go through with this," Goku said for once agreeing with Vegeta, "They can't get away with lying to us like that."

"Why would they all want to lie about being parents, though!" Vegeta said, "Why does every girl want to be pregnant right now, in high school, no less!"

"Maybe they don't want to be Vegeta, like you said they could just be covering up a bigger secret, the girls are trying to cover it up and be blamed instead,"

"Of course..." Vegeta said coming into realization, "We gotta talk to Trunks and Goten, they have to know the truth that's going on,"

"Or not, cause they might not have told the boy's and just there family's." Goku concluded.

"Right," Vegeta said and they both let out heavy sighs and plopping down onto the couch once again... doing something a rare eye sees a saiyan doing... being lazy! (Don Don Don)

'I better do what I do best,' Bra said happily, 'Increase there suspicions, it'll make them think neither of the girls are pregnant... then they'll have to sit and think of a plan for longer,' She decided and walked upstairs to her room and picked of a pick bear with a red heart on his stomach that her daddy had gotten for her. "PERFECT!" She said and stuffed it up her shirt, then when she got it so that it would stay she went down stairs and walked through the living room, with her nose held high, and her stomach bulging out. Vegeta and Goku's eyes widened with shock at the little blue haired girls stomach, then Bra came back form the kitchen with a sandwich in her hands and started walking out but Vegeta grabbed her and pulled her on his lap, with Goku's eyes still on the little girls stomach. Vegeta turned her so that she was facing him and looking straight into his cold dark eyes, which hadn't had the effect Vegeta was looking for She just sat looking at him all sweetly. That always worked for Trunks and Nelly, she has to much of his personality.

"What is that?" Vegeta asked still glaring at her with his cold black eyes.

Apparently it still had no effect, even with the glare added, "It's a sandwich, daddy, with lettuce and tomato and mustard and mayonnaise and ham!" She said happily, holding up the sandwich to show him.

"What is THAT?" He said again, jabbing a stubborn finger against her tummy, Bra couldn't help but let out a giggle, then everything instantly went quite when, from under her shirt was heard, 'You're my best friend!'

'Great, I forgot it could talk,' Bra mentally slapped herself for not remembering, 'WAIT! I can still fix this,' She said and looked away from her father stubbornly.

"What is under your shirt?"

"Nothing daddy, just my tummy,"

"Then what was that talking!" Goku scooted in looking over the older man's shoulder and at the younger girl's talking stomach, earning him a punch in the face and Goku fell back onto the other side of the couch, "That wasn't very nice!" Goku said rubbing his face.

"Go make a sandwich," Vegeta ordered.

"Jerk," Goku said and stuck his tongue out at Vegeta but did as he was told after his stomach growled in pain and in seconds he was in the kitchen.

"So, why was it talking?" Vegeta asked his daughter.

"I didn't hear anything, maybe your hearing things cause your to old, you are really old, daddy," Bra informed him in his own smart-alek tone that she had inherited.

The short tempered man getting very angry with his daughter pushed her off of his lap and on the couch, causing her to let out an 'Ow,' But he payed no mind and reached in her shirt and pulled out the stuffed pink bear, "Really, Bra? I'm getting old? What's this? The doll I bought for you? Looks like I was right, don't it?" Vegeta said, using his smart-alek tone to his daughter.

"I was just playing, house," Bra informed him.

"How do you know about this?"

"Uh oh," Bra said remembering her mommy telling her not to tell daddy that she knew, cause he'll get mad, "I read a book!"

"Yeah, right, tell me the truth, did Trunks or Nelly tell you,"

"No,"

"Did the idiot tell you?" He said pointing to were Kakarot was.

"No,"

"Did your mother tell you?"

"..." Bra was completely silent.

"SHE DID?" Vegeta boomed, "I don't know, why she would tell our little girl this, your to young!"

"NO! I'm not to young, I'm a big girl now, and I'm 8 years old!" She informed, and stuck her tongue out at her father.

"Right, because your so mature,"

"Well, I'm more mature then you!" She yelled and ran to her room grabbing her stuffed bear with her.

Then Trunk came down stairs as Bra ran upstairs and Trunks came out in front of Vegeta, "I guess your not good with girls, huh?" Trunks giggled, earning a slap in the face from his temperamental father, "Sorry, just joking,"

"Wait, son," Vegeta commanded and Trunks did as he was told, "Where's Nelly? I don't sense her ki anywhere," He said as Goku came out of the kitchen licking his lips.

"She's probably hiding her power level, she's having a girls night out with Amaya, since she's pregnant and all," Trunks said.

Goku and Vegeta stopped and looked at each other before looking back at Trunks, "Which one is pregnant?" They asked in unison, Vegeta on one side of him and Goku on the other.

"Uh.." Trunks said, getting very nervous now, "I meant since there both pregnant," Trunks corrected.

"No you didn't," Vegeta said, "There's only one pregnant, we learned that,"

"Now, tell us which one Trunks," Goku commanded, "I don't want to have to do this,"

Trunks started to get incredibly worried, "GOTEN, HELP!" Trunks said allowed and in his head as loud as he could communicating telepathically, _On my way, _Trunks heard Goten's voice echo through his head in response, and he sighed in relief.

"What's up?" Goten said as he came through the door and Goku and Vegeta gave each other an evil smirk giving each other ideas then in a matter of seconds before, Goten or Trunks new what happened they were both duck-taped to chairs facing there captures and looking into there dark eyes.

"We don't know anything!" Trunks said trying to struggle out of the dreaded duck-tape.

"I don't even know what's going on!" Goten yelled also struggling with all his might.

"Stop struggling, or we'll use our ki to keep you there," Vegeta ordered both boy's stopping there struggling.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed the chapter! I know I did, it was great!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Alright, here's the next chapter I hope you enjoy! :)**

Trunks and Goten had both stopped struggling, "Thanks for the help, Goten," Trunks said with a very sarcastic tone.

"Well, if I knew that you wanted me to prepare to help you take down our dads then I would have prepared better," Goten argued.

"You should always prepare for the worse if I yell at you," Trunks informed.

"Really?" Goten said sarcastically, "Because the last time you yelled at me it was because your mom wanted you to go to a meeting for her,"

"Both of you shut your mouths," Vegeta ordered the two boys in a bossy tone.

"Let me go first!" Goku said and got a chair and sat in front of Goten staring at him with the most serious expression you could ever see on Goku, "Goten, is your sister really pregnant?"

"Um..." Goten looked at Goku like he was stupid, "She already told us she was pregnant, so as far as I know she is," Goten said with a raised eyebrow, earning a kick from Trunks, "Ow,"

"There good," Goku said and looked back at Goten, "Did you get Nelly pregnant?"

"WHAT?" Goten shouted in surprise causing his whole chair to fall over, "M- M- My baby! Impossible!" Goten barely managed.

"Hmmm..." Goku began to rub his chin in thought.

Then Vegeta knelt down on one knee in front of Trunks glaring into his bright blue eyes, "Trunks! Did you or did you not get Amaya pregnant?"

"She already told you!" Trunks screamed at him, "And so did Nelly!" He said and kicked Goten as a tip.

"Ow! OH!" Goten said allowed, "I see what this is about now!"

"Goten!" Trunks said mentally slapping himself.

"What?"

"Kakarot," Vegeta turned to his comrade.

"What?" Goku said in the same exact tone as Goten.

"Let me speak to your boy,"

"Um... okay," Goku decided and stood up dragging his chair over to Trunks side and Vegeta kneeling down in front of Goten.

"N-NO NOT VEGETA!" Goten yelled knocking his chair over once again and trying and failing on rolling out of the room.

"Your staying here," Vegeta kicked the chair back up on it's legs, "Now," Vegeta glared into Goten frightened dark eyes.

"Er, er, hmmm..." Goten pressed his lips together in an attempted to not say anything and Vegeta started to glare harder, "AMAYA'S PREGNANT WITH TRUNKS' BABY AND NELLY SAID SHE'S PREGNANT SO THAT YOU WOULDN'T TRY TO KILL TRUNKS OR AMAYA!" Goten yelled so quickly it was hard to understand, but unluckily Vegeta and Goku understood and slumped down onto the ground. "Whoops," Goten said.

"WHOOPS?" Trunks accused, "DO YOU KNOW HOW PISSED NELLY IS GOING TO BE?"

"I have a guess..." Goten informed.

"YOU ARE SO LUCKY I'M TIED TO THIS CHAIR!" Trunks screamed at his best friend, Goten only laughed nervously.

"Trunks!" Vegeta stood up in front of him cracking his knuckles, "What did I tell you about Kakarots family?"

Trunks' face turned pure white, "To stay away from them..."

"And what did you do?"

"Keep hanging out with them..."

"And do you remember my little discussion with you about the birds and the bees,"

"How could I forget, you pretty much impounded never to have sex into my head,"

"Again, what did you do?"

"Have... sex..." Trunks barely whispered and got a punch in the face straight into a wall.

"I WAS REALLY HOPING IT WASN'T YOU TRUNKS!" Vegeta yelled to his only son, before charging up and giving him another good punch in the stomach. Goku soon went and grabbed Vegeta in a full nelson, just like he did to Raditz, but was forced to turn super saiyan to hold Vegeta, "Let me go, Kakarot!" Vegeta warned.

"I can't let you hurt the father of my daughters baby!" Goku yelled.

"HE'S MY SON! I HAVE A RIGHT!" Vegeta screamed, turning super saiyan but didn't escape before Goku powered up to a super saiyan two.

"He's my son-in-law, now!" Goku defended.

"Kami, don't say that!" Vegeta's face turning visibly green, looking like he was about to barf, "He is NOT your son-in-law, until he marry's your daughter! And he will NEVER marry your daughter!"

"How do you know!" Goku questioned, "They seem like they love each other!"

"He could never love that good for nothing, pathetic girl you call your daughter!" Vegeta said powering to a super saiyan two as Goku became a super saiyan three.

_~Amaya~_

"Aachoo!" I sneezed loudly, "Aachoo!"

"You sneezed twice!" Nelly joked with me, "You know what that means! Someone's talking smack on you!"

I just rolled my eyes at her as we walked to a clothing store. Our eyes catching sight of so many cute outfits, we looked around at all the cute dresses.

"Oooo, look at this!" Nelly said, checking out a black mini skirt and an orange shirt, "This would look SO cute on you!"

I look down at the small shirt and skirt and start to look down, "But, I'm getting fat..." I whine, Nelly looks down.

She throws the outfit, behind her like it's garbage, "Oh well, it's an ugly outfit anyway!" She exclaimed, I just give her a less than convincing smile, "Let's go get our feet massaged!" She exclaims as we exit the store with broad smiles on our faces, then we pass a music shop and I can already see what's coming, "OH MY GOSH!" Nelly screamed practically dragging me into the store, "Check out this guitar! Isn't it perfect, it's so me!" Nelly said putting it on and pretending to play it, then stopped and started looking down, "If only dad didn't think everything was so weak that didn't have to do with fighting..." She pouted.

"Don't worry about it!" I encouraged, "You can buy your own soon, when were grown up!"

"Yeah... sure..." She replied glumly looking at the guitar longingly, "Don't get me wrong..., I love my father... but... I wish he could put my ambitions before his own that he has for me..," Nelly said, "He keeps telling me I have to keep training, cause I'm gonna be the first female super saiyan..."

"HA! YOU the FIRST female super saiyan! In your dreams, that's gonna be me!" Amaya said proudly, we both burst out laughing together at that.

_~back to Vegeta and Goku~_

After a few hours Goku got Vegeta to finally calm down, "You okay Vegeta?" Goku asked still a super saiyan 3 and still holding onto Vegeta, who was still a super saiyan 2.

"Yeah..." He let out a deep sight, as he dropped his power level and depleted back to his usual dark hair.

"Good," Goku said his power immediately dropping and returning to his formal son hairstyle and letting go of Vegeta's arms, "Listen Vegeta, I know the last thing you want is for me to tell you what's up," Vegeta nodded in agreement, "But, everything will be fine, we just got to live with what we got, and support our kids,"

"Fine.." Vegeta sighed.

"Can you untie me now?" Trunks asked carefully and politely as to not send Vegeta flying at him again.

"I was planning to leave you there as punishment..." Vegeta said and got a warning glance from his younger comrade, "Fine!" He yelled at his friend as they both untied there children. After Vegeta untied Trunks he gave him a warning glance and said, "Son... no TV, no video games... and every day after you do your homework you will be in the training room training with me,"

"Aw, man," Trunks whined, "Can I have the beating instead?"

Vegeta smirked at finding his sons weakness, "No,"

"And you Goten," Goku said looking at his son and trying to decide his punishment, "You will have to hunt and cook your own food and will not be able to watch TV or play Video games," Goku decided.

"Awww,"Goten said as Trunks and him glumly left the building and flew to the sky, "How long do you think your punishment is gonna last..."

"Tell the baby's born, at least..." Trunks glumly said, "You?"

"For two months at most," Goten said.

"Some difference that is..." Trunks said even more glumly, "Me 7 months at least, you 2 months at MOST,"

"Let's go see what the girls are up to," Goten decided as they both flew off toward the mall.

**A/N: Next, Amaya and Nelly find out that Goten and Trunks caved in to Vegeta and Goku... or rather Goten caved to Vegeta. Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Rose: Yo! I'm back to update The New Baby!**

**Trunks: This chapter is gonna be good!**

**Goten: I don't like it... T-T**

**Trunks: Oh, why not?**

**Goten: Cause Nelly's gonna kill me...**

**Trunks: Well, you shouldn't have caved to my dad so easily.**

**Goten: But he's scary.**

**Trunks: No he's no-**

**Rose: SHUT UP!**

**Trunks: Sorry,**

**Goten: Enjoy the story, even though I don't :(**

**Trunks: Rose does not own DBZ, but I do! And so does Goten!**

**Rose: You don't own it, your in it.**

**Trunks: Aw... darn... X(**

Trunks and Goten flew over to the mall and landed at the entrance, walking around and they went to the clothing store, only to find no trace of them. They ended up going to every clothing store in the mall, not catching hide or hair of them.

"Where could they be?" Trunks breathed heavily.

"I don't know..." Goten gasped, then they both looked at each other highly embarrassed.

"We could just sense," They said in unison, reminding each other, they embarrassingly sensed for Amaya and Nelly's power level, soon finding them in the music store.

"I should have known," Goten told himself, remembering Nelly always talking about how she wants a guitar, and to start a band.

"Yep!" Nelly smiled, day dreaming about taking the guitar, that she was looking at, home.

"She got distracted," Amaya informed, "We were gonna go to the spa,"

"Whoops," Nelly said, putting down the guitar, "Sorry."

"It's fine," Amaya said, playfully punching Nelly in the arm.

"How's dad?" Nelly asked her twin brother.

"Not so good..." Trunks said, "Goten told him and Goku that it was Amaya who was pregnant, not you."

"Thank goodness," Nelly said, relieved, Amaya and Trunks looking at her in surprise, "Well, he was gonna find out some time, and the sooner the better I think, thank you Goten!" Nelly said and kissed Goten on the cheek.

"Gosh," Trunks mumbled angrily, "I really didn't want him finding out, and now I'm grounded..."

"I don't think I'm in any rush to see Vegeta in long time..." Amaya gulped.

"Oh don't worry!" Nelly told her, "My dad wouldn't hurt a girl, especially not a pregnant girl, he's gotten real soft since coming to earth!"

Amaya still couldn't help but gulp, then suddenly noticed it was getting late, "C'mon Goten, let's go home, it's getting late," She said and kissed Trunks on the cheek and flew toward Mt. Paozu.

Goten kissed Nelly good bye and flew off with his sister, Nelly turned to Trunks, "C'mon, we should go to," and they flew off for home too. There life was gonna be awfully hard. Nelly was gonna get punishment for lying, while Trunks was gonna get punishment for getting Amaya pregnant. Poor kids.

Soon landing at Capsule Corp., Vegeta sat waiting for his oldest daughter, with his wife, who had just got done talking/arguing about how Bra knew about where baby's come from already and now they were waiting for Nelly.

As soon as Trunks and Nelly walked in the door, they both got worried expressions, "Nelly, come here!" Vegeta ordered in his bossy tone, Trunks let out a relieved sigh while Nelly got especially worried, "Boy, go," He ordered Trunks up stairs.

Trunks had absolutely no argument on the cause, "Good luck," He whispered to his sister before rushing upstairs, "When there both there, you know it's bad."

Nelly gulped, she's never been in this much trouble where there BOTH ready to punish, but she's seen Trunks get in trouble, and he told her they're both there, so that Bulma can hold back Vegeta's anger and Vegeta's there to make sure they don't get off easy.

"Now," Vegeta said, "Why did you lie?"

"Um..." Nelly gulped nervously and started shrinking down, "Well... I..."

"On with it!" Vegeta said, being as impatient as he is.

"Vegeta," Bulma warned him to get control of his anger, "Patience."

Vegeta let out an irritated sigh, glaring into Nelly for answers, "Um..." She began playing with her thumbs and looking down at her feet, "I just wanted to protect Amaya and Trunks... wait for them to tell you... y'know... it would sound better from them... y'know... noble... or whatever..." She informed them.

"Well," Bulma looked sympathetic, understanding where she was coming from.

"Don't start that 'Well,' Bulma!" Vegeta warned.

'Man, do I wish he was on another one of his 'business trips' in space,' She prayed that he would all of a sudden disappear to his infinite training arena.

"She still lied and her explanation does not make it okay!" Vegeta shouted, "I always thought you were the good kid."

'Oh great, here comes the guilt trip,' Nelly looked sad, she always hated the guilt trip, she could never take the guilt trip and end up punishing herself, usually longer then Vegeta would.

"You were always the one to tell me what Trunks was doing wrong, the one who trained hard all the time, even now, with no arguing, and now you do this," Vegeta said, knowing very well it was getting to her, "You've disappointed me greatly, I wish you would have just told me the truth Nelly."

"I'm sorry dad!" Nelly shouted and hugged him and Bulma, "Punish me!" Nelly begged.

Bulma looked surprised, since Vegeta was usually the one to punish them, unless it seemed like Vegeta would go to far with the punishment.

"No T.V. No video games." He informed but remembered this was his daughter not his son, "No practicing your sports other then with your couch at school. I'm not going to any of your games. You can only train if you train with me and I will not go easy."

"Okay dad!" Nelly agreed and went upstairs to Trunks' room.

"How did you get out of it so easy?" Trunks said almost jealous, "He didn't give you a lecture nearly as long as me!"

"Remember Trunks, I'm his little girl!" She informed smiling at him.

"Sometimes I wish I was a girl," Trunks pouted, then Nelly gave him a weird look, "But then I remember, I like being a guy who likes girls."

Nelly just laughed, "Right," She said and started laughing loudly.

**Rose: Next time will probably be, a few months later.**

**Goten: How much, a few months?**

**Trunks: Yeah, that's kinda important, especially when it's about a girl who's pregnant.**

**Rose: Um... Maybe when she's like 6 months pregnant, so she can find out if it's a boy or a girl...**

**Trunks: I see, that sounds like a good chapter to do.**

**Goten: How many months along do you have to be?**

**Rose: That's a good question Goten! Does anyone know, how much along a pregnancy has to be to find out if it's about a boy or a girl...**

**Trunks: I think that's important...**

**Goten: No duh, that's why were asking, Trunks!**

**Rose: Shut up you two! *Smacks both of them in the head and looks to audience* C: Well, please answer, or I'll just use my guess of 6 months.**

**Goten: You need to,**

**Trunks: REVIEW!... doesn't it sound stupid for me just say one thing...**

**Goten: Now you know how I felt when YOU did that speech against buu... XP**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Here's the next chappy! Hope you likey!**

A few months later, Amaya was 5 months pregnant and her stomache had gotten awefully big. Today for some reason Nelly looked unusully happy, and Trunks just looked tired, and annoyed with her. "What's up?" Amaya questioned.

"What's up?" Nelly accused, causing Amaya to flinch and cover her stomache protectively, as if Nelly was gonna attack her, "I can't believe you don't know! My best friend!"

"Well, sorry, my mind is kinda distracted," Amaya informed, pointing to her stomach.

"It's no excuse!" Nelly pressed.

"Okay okay, I'm sorry," Amaya said to calm her down, "What's going on?"

"Only the most important game of the season!" She yelled, "The final football match! Orange star high VS Dino high!" She said over dramatacally, "I'm on the football team this year remember, they finally let me!"

"She's been going on about this all night, I didn't get any sleep," Trunks whispered to Amaya, "I don't know how she's wide awake."

"Oh Yeah! Trunks?" Amaya questioned him nervously.

"Yeah?" Trunks asked, rubbing his eyes tiredly to wake him up.

Amaya was silent for a long time, contemplating how to ask him, Then Goten spoke up, "It's alright Amaya, I'm sure he'll say yes," Goten encouraged.

"You askin' me to a dance or somethin'?" Trunks questioned.

"I can't dance like this," Amaya said indicating her stomache.

"I beg to differ," Trunks cooed to her.

"Will you shut up, bro!" Nelly said pulling Trunks next to her, "Just let her say what she needs to say!" Nelly said as if helping Amaya tell Trunks, but really she was just curious.

Then Uub and Marron came up, "Yo!" They greeted.

"Where have you been?" Nelly questioned turning to them, "We haven't heard of you two in a while," Nelly winked at them and laughed, in a Bulma like fashion.

They both blushed fiercly, "No where!" Uub said shaking away the blush, Marron was unable to answer.  
"So how's the pregnancy going?" Marron asked Amaya, "You need anything?"

"No, I'm actually trying to tell Trunks something," Amaya said, and Marron nodded for her to continue, everyone looked to her silently waiting for what she was going to say. "Well, Trunks," She said and gulped loudly, and nervously spoke again looking at her fingers and playing with her thumbs, "I- I was gonna- gonna go to- to the doctor- doctor today and find out-" She gulped loudly, "Find out if it- the baby's, a boy or a girl." She said, looking up at Trunks.

"Oh," Trunks said, "You- want me to go?"

"Well... you are the dad," Amaya stated.

"Right, yeah, I'll go, sure!" He said, adding along, "For you, I'll do anything!"

"When's the appointment?" Nelly questioned, "Your still gonna make it to my game right?"

Trunks let out an irritated sigh, but Amaya just giggled, "It's right after school, so yeah I'll make it to your game, at8:00 right?" Nelly nodded approvingly.

"You guys are coming to, right?" Nelly said glaring at Uub, and Marron.

Uub started to look scared, "Yeah, I'm going."

"Me too, of course I'm gonna support my friend!" Marron said.

"Alright!" Nelly said happily, which made Trunks scoff, then she turned to Goten, "And I know my boyfriends gonna go to, right?"

"Of course Nelly!" Goten agreed pulling her into a hug.

Then the bell rang, "Class time," Nelly sighed, "I can't wait tell my game, it's gonna be the peak of my day!" She said, making all of her friends laugh.

After school they all walked out together, "Do you want anyone to go with you Amaya?" Marron asked.

"No, I'd rather not have the hospital be filled with all my friends." Amaya laughed at the idea.

"Well alright," Marron said, a little disappointed, "But you gotta text me ASAP and tell me if it's a boy or a girl!"

"Don't worry, I'll text all of you, as soon as I find out," Amaya reasured.

Then Marron's dad stopped in the car, "C'mon, your mothers waiting for you!" Krillen yelled to his daughter.

"Alright daddy!" Marron yelled back to him, "See you guy's later," She waved.

"I'm riding with her today," Uub informed and waved by, as he walked to the car.

"I got that appointment, c'mon Trunks," Amaya said pulling Trunks away, but Nelly grabbed him.

"He's got to go home and check in first," Nelly said, "If he doesn't, dad's gonna get pissed."  
"Oh, yeah," Trunks said, sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.

"Well, I gotta get home," Goten said flying up, "I'm supposed to help weed the garden today, lucky Amaya is pregnant and doesn't have to," He teased and flew off to mount poazu.

"Looks like I'm going with you guy's first," Amaya said and gulped, "I haven't seen Vegeta since he found out," She said, her lip quivering with fear.

Trunks pulled her closer to him, "Don't worry," He whispered to her, "I'm right here," He informed.

"Ugh," Nelly groaned, "Let's just go, nothin's gonna happen Amaya!" She said and flew off, with the lovey couple behind her.

Once she got in the house she threw her back pack on the couch and greeted loudly to her parents, "I'm home!"

"Good," her father said, down stairs in a matter of seconds, "I want you and Trunks to weed the backyard..." He stopped and saw Amaya at the door with Trunks, and he saw Amaya's stomach bulging, "Um..." He said, unable to think of anything to say.

"H-hello, Vegeta, n-nice to see you a-again," Amaya greeted nervously, bowing as low as she could, with her stomach as large as it was.

"Hi," Vegeta greeted shortly, it was a bit of a shock to him to actually SEE that Trunks got Amaya pregnant, he cleared his throat, "Well Trunks, head to the backyard."

"Actually dad," Trunks stopped him from walking away, Vegeta looked at him sternly as if questioning, 'Who do you think you are?' "Well, dad," Trunks stated looking down.

"Don't be a coward, son," Vegeta ordered, not liking his son acting so cowardly toward him, 'How is he going to be a father, if he can't even stick up for himself?' Vegeta questioned himself. He's givin' the boy so many opertunities to stick up for himself, yet he always shrinks and does what he's told.

Trunks knew what his dad wanted to see, but the idea of being like his father scared him. It's time to swallow his fright, he glared into Vegeta's eyes, surprising him a bit, "I'm going to the hospital with Amaya, to find out if this kid is male or female," Trunks told him.

"Very well," Vegeta nodded, and they both left.

After a long silence between Vegeta and Nelly, Nelly looked to her father, "Dad?" Vegeta looked to her, "Can you PLEASE come to my football game?" She begged.

"I told you I'm not going to, you lied, remember?" Vegeta said.

"I know, but..." She looked down, then looked back up with a glare similar to the one Trunks gave, "THIS IS THE MOST IMPORTANT GAME, THE LAST GAME OF THE SEASON! YOU NEED TO COME! I NEED YOUR SUPPORT! PLEASE DADDY PLEASE!" She called him daddy for the first time, in a long time. When she was young, her father hated the idea of being directed to as 'daddy'.

Vegeta let out a deep sigh, "I suppose I could make it, if it's that important to you," Vegeta agreed.

"Thank you thank you thank you!" She said, pulling her father into a large hug.

"But, you have to weed the backyard, and finish it before your game, and I'll go," Vegeta instructed.

Nelly sighed angrily looking at him in the eyes, "Fine," She said and headed upstairs.

"Where are you going?"

"To get some shorts and a shirt I don't like!" She said and ran upstairs to her room.  
Vegeta smirked victoriously, at least he could always count on his daughter to get her hands dirty to accomplish what she needs done.

~Amaya~

Amaya and Trunks stopped at the Doctors office and went up to the lady at the desk, "I'm Amaya Son, here for my appointment," She said.

"Right," The lady said and turned to her computer soon finding Amaya Son, "Good, just wait there and I'll have your doctor call you, she's in an appointment right now,"

"Okay," Amaya nodded and Trunks and her took a seat at a couple of chairs they found next to the opposite wall. They watched as all the parents sat there with there young children or baby's. Holding them as they coughed.  
Trunks held her had comfortably, and Amaya laid her head on his shoulder, "Thank you, Trunks," She said, Trunks only held her tighter in response, mumbling an 'of course'.

"You nervous?" Trunks asked.

"... Yeah..." She said shyly, letting out a nervous laugh.

"Me too," Trunks said, as they both gulped in unison, "What do you think it is?"

"I think a girl," She said.

"Y'know," Trunks said looking at her, "I have a feeling it's a girl," Trunks said kissing Amaya's forehead.

"Why?" Amaya asked.

"Because," Trunks began rubbing her stomache gingerly, "When I picture you with a baby, I see a girl," He explained. Amaya only smiled and cuddled into him more, they both fell into a deep sleep, until there names were called.

"Amaya Son!" The doctor called waking up Trunks.

"Huh!" He said and raised his hand up to the doctor immediatly, "Right here," He told her and the doctor nodded. He then gently shook Amaya awake, "Amaya, sweety, there calling you now," He explained, waking her up and she nodded. Trunks carefully helped her up and walked her to the doctor, and the doctor led them into a room. Trunks carefully laid Amaya down on the medical bed next to all the cool looking doctor gadgets.

"Okay, you ready?" The Doctor asked Amaya kindly. Amaya only smiled and nodded.

Then the doctor pulled up her shirt to expose just her stomach, and rubbed her stomach gingerly, placing this kind of gooey looking substance on it. "I-is t-this g-g-gonna h-hurt her?" Trunks asked nervously, beginning to feel queasy, just thinking about Amaya in pain.

The doctor laughed a little, but Amaya answered first, "I asked my mom ahead of time, she said it doesn't hurt, it more like tickles," She smiled at Trunks.

"Are you the father?" The doctor asked, trying to start a conversation while she got things ready.

Trunks nodded, "Yes, that would be me."

"I think it's sweet your going through this with her," The doctor smiled, "A lot of teen mothers don't have the fathers sticking with them through this."

"Yeah, I guess I'm lucky," Amaya smiled at Trunks, and held his hand tight.

"Well, I sure couldn't let you go through this on your own without feeling awefully guilty," Trunks admitted.

"Okay," The doctor said turning the screen to face Trunks and Amaya, she then began rubbing a device attached to the screen across her stomach carefully, "See that," She said and Trunks and Amaya looked at the screen intently,"That's the leg right there," The doctor began pointing, "And there's the arm," She said, "That's your baby's precies little head," She said pointing, "See the eyes and nose and the mouth," She instructed pointing to each on the screen, "Oh, and there it is, looks like your having a boy," She laughed.

"A boy," Trunks said with a smile, then looked to Amaya, "It's not a girl, but a boy will be nice to!" Trunks said kissing Amaya's cheek.

"I think a boy would be fun," Amaya agreed happily.

"Yep," The doctor smiled, and turned off the machine, placing Amaya's shirt back covering her stomach once again,

"It seems your baby is healthy, just continue taking good care of yourself, but I don't think that would be a problem, you've always been so healthy," The doctor said remembering Amaya being brought in for check ups.

"Yeah, see you later," Amaya smiled and Trunks helped her up as they left. "A boy," Amaya smiled, "I can't wait to see him, what will we name him?"

"I don't know," Trunks smiled and when they made it out of the hospital they took out there phones.

"Let me text them," Amaya stated, and Trunks put his phone back and let her do it. She wrote in the text 'It's a boy' with a picture attached that had blue balloons and a light blue background.

~Nelly~

Nelly had been out in the backyard, wearing a pair of blue shorts and a blue tank top, it looked much like her fathers outfit, gloves and all. She wiped sweat from her forhead, and pulled another large weed from the back yard, when she heard her phone vibrate on the out door table. She got up and wiped sweat from her face, and removed her gloves, then picked up her phone and checked the message. It was from Amaya, she checked the message, and as she read, a large smile grew on her face.

"It's a boy," She mumbled, her smile growing wide. She knows her dad doesn't have a phone, and Amaya's not gonna text her mom. So of course she ran inside, kicking her shoes off before stepping inside and ran to her father and mother who were sitting on the couch, with Bra watching snow white. Nelly then pulled both her mother and father into a large hug.

"What are y-" Vegeta began to question but Nelly interrupted.

"IT'S A BOY!" She yelled excitedly jumping to her feet, and clapping her hands excitedly then she grabbed Bra's hands and started dancing with her, "Did ya hear that Bra, it's a boy!" Nelly said excitedly.

"Cool!" Bra said happily, soon they stopped dancing, and Bra got back to her show.

"Nelly you still need to weed," Vegeta instructed, trying his best to stay unaffected by the news.

"Gosh dad, your such a party pooper," Nelly whined not bugging Bra anymore and allowing her to watch snow white.

"Go, Nelly," Vegeta instructed, "Or I'm not going."

"Fine," Nelly agreed but kneeled down to Bra and pointed to the dwarf, grumpy and whispered, "That one's daddy," Earning a giggle from Bra as she ran off to finish weeding.

"Looks like we're gonna have a grandson," Bulma said, cuddling up with her husband.

"No," Vegeta said, Bulma looked at him questioningly, "I haven't decided to approve of this yet, I'd rather disown Trunks right now then approve of them," Vegeta said.

"Vegeta," Bulma sighed, "That baby will still be your grandson whether you like it or not, and Trunks will always be your son, and I know you will approve of them in the end," Bulma told him, although Vegeta only scoffed watching the snow white thing.

~Goten~

Goten was weeding with his father, when he felt his butt vibrate, "Aw!" Goten shouted in surprise taking out his phone.

"You okay?" Goku asked, surprised by his son's outburst.

"Yeah, just a text," Goten said holding up his phone then looking at the message as Goku remember what a 'text' was. Goten saw it and a smirk came across his face, "It's a boy dad!" He shouted.

"A boy?" Goku questioned, "What's a boy?"

"Amaya's baby!" Goten reminded with the clasic Son smile.

"Oh, right! That's cool!" Goku shouted, "I knew it was a boy!" Goku said victoriously.

Goku then ran in the house as Goten continued with the weeding, "Hey! Chi! It's a boy!" He yelled.

"What? How do you know Goku?" Chichi asked.

"Goten told me, he found out from the word messaging thing on his phone," Goku said, "I told you it was a boy!" Goku said.

"You sure did Goku," Chichi smiled and continued with the cooking, "We'll have to plan a baby shower," She smiled, already planing it for her daughter in her head.

Goku looked confused, "Why would you put a baby in a shower, isn't that dangerous?" Goku questioned, then remembered Chichi's baby shower for Gohan, "Wait! A baby shower is that party where you get free stuff right?"

"Yep," Chichi nodded.

"Why do they call it a baby shower then?" Goku wondered aloud, "Oh well, I better go finish the weeding!" Goku smiled and gave Chichi a quick kiss before skipping off to continue weeding, "It's a boy, It's a boy, It's a boy! Another little Son boy!" He sang as he skipped and pulled out weeds. While Goten tried to ignore his fathers annoying song and quickly tried to finish so he could go to his room.

~Gohan~

Gohan was in his study, at the house, preparing for yet another company meeting. When his phone began to vibrate beside his desk, he instinctively grabbed it and raised it to his ear, expecting one of his accomplises to lecture him about the work needing to be done.

"Hello?" He asked waiting for a response, still reading his book. When he got no answer he looked at his phone and noticed it was a text from his little sister, "Ugh, how embarrassing," He said a light blush coming across his face, as his opposite hand came sliding down his face in embarrassment. He then checked his message from Amaya, knowing it was probably about her appointment, he read it out loud, "It's a boy," He read a smile growing on his face.

He quickly made short strides up the stairs to his wife, Videl, "Hey, guess what?" He stated excitedly as Videl was sitting down, helping Pan with her homework.

She looked to him as there daughter yelled out, "What is it daddy?" trying to get distracted from her homework anyway possible.

"Amaya and Trunks are having a boy!" He said, unable but to express the happyness that his father would. He pulled his wife and daughter into a tight hug.

"This calls for celebration!" Pan yelled out, standing up and was about to walk off.

Videl grabbed her before she escaped, "Nuh uh, you got homework missy," Videl instructed.  
Pan pouted, "But Amaya just found out, we need a part for her," She whined.

"Nice try, but Chichi's probably already planning a party," Videl said in her defense handing Pan her pencil as Pan glumly got to work.

Gohan then let out a pouty face, "Does this mean I have to go back to work," He pouted alongside his daughter. Videl laughed at him, but then realized he was serious when he said, "Come on Pan, we'll have a quick break, since we got the good news!" He said and grabbed Pan and ran off playfully.

Videl then ran after them, "She still needs to get her work done Gohan!" Videl shouted.

"She can do it later!" He smiled playfully, with Pan on her shoulders. All three of them laughing the whole time, Gohan needs some fun every once an a while.

~Piccolo~

Trunks and Amaya were flying off together, Trunks holding her tightly in his arms as she enjoyed the air wipping at her face. Then she all of a sudden stopped above some rocky desert.

"What?" Trunks questioned.

"We gotta tell Piccolo," Amaya explained and lowered her feet, until they clicked against the ground, "He was basically the first person I told besides Nelly."

Trunks nodded as they walked around, soon finding him metitating.

"Hello Amaya, Trunks," Piccolo nodded getting up to his feet.

"Hey, thanks for teaching us the fusion, even though you hated it," Trunks laughed giving Piccolo a late thank you.  
Amaya smiled to Piccolo, "Just came to tell you, I'm having a boy!"

"Right, good for you, seems your not having any problems with being Pregnant or whatever anymore," Piccolo stated.

"No, it gets easier, especially with Trunks' help!" She smiled, "Thanks for all your help Piccolo!"

They flew up to the air zooming off again Amaya took out her phone and called he mom, "Let's go to your house tell the game," She decided wanting to talk to Vegeta instead of avoiding him. She knew Vegeta would never approve of her and Trunks until she stopped avoiding him. Then her mom answered and she explained that she was going to capsule corp so she could head to the game with Trunks and Nelly.

Once they landed they walked into the building and Vegeta, Bulma and Bra were ready to go in a few hours. While Nelly was finishing up the backyard.

"Hello Vegeta and Bulma," Amaya said politely bowing shortly.

"Hey Amaya!" Bulma smiled pulling her into a hug then walking off and dragging Trunks along, "Come on son, I need help getting the snacks ready,"

"Um, bu-" Trunks said but was dragged off. Bra then went off upstairs, smart enough to know that Vegeta and Amaya needed to talk.

"Look Vegeta," Amaya started.

"Don't start Amaya, I know it's not you fault, it's Trunks' fault,"

"Wait a second!" Amaya said pulling Vegeta back over before he walked away, "It's not anyone's fault!"

"Really, then why did this happen?"

"Well... then it's both of our fault! We were careless! But don't just blame it on one of us!"

"Well, I'm not gonna blame it on you, because you grew up in a careless environment,"

"Don't start talking about how I grew up!" Amaya accused angrily wanting to hit Vegeta but knowing she wouldn't be able to, "You raised Trunks by force, with violence, you know that's child abuse! It's illegal!"  
"It's illegal on earth, but when dealing with a saiyan-"

"He's part earthling!"

Vegeta let out a deep sigh knowing it was pointless argueing with a pregnant woman, by expierence he calmed himself and said was Bulma trained him to say when she was pregnant, "I'm sorry Amaya, I was wrong."

Amaya let out a sigh, and realized what she was argueing about, she then slouched down, falling to her knees,

"Sorry," She let out.

Vegeta looked down at her unsure of what to do.

"I respect you a lot Vegeta, you cared for me and your brother, even though you never showed you, you cared for us when we had no father and trained us alongside your own kids, I know it must have been hard for you, with 4 kids, and I repect you for that," Vegeta was surprised by the sudden speach, "But I want you there for me now," Amaya looked up at him with tears in her eyes, making him uncomfortable, not knowing what to do, "I know it's hard to get used to, but I'm kinda of your daughter now, and this is your grandson, so please, just be there for us, be there to point me in the right direction like you used to show me the proper way to punch."

Vegeta watched her struggle with her tears, he contemplated his thoughts for a while and knelt down grabbing her small hand and helped her up, he pulled her into a hug, his free hand going on the back of her head as she cryed on his chest.

"I'm sorry," She sniffled, "I don't want to fight right now," She admitted gripping his shirt with one hand and the other laying among her stomach, gripping her own shirt, "I just want you to be there for me and my son and Trunks. You were a good dad, you are a good dad, and We're gonna need your help." Amaya said, wanting an answer.

"Okay," Vegeta said, "For you, I'll do it, I'll be there for you and your son whenever needed, and I'll be ther for my son, It's not the first time I've had to be there for you," He said remembering back when they were kids and there was fathers day at school and Amaya and Goten needed a father to come in for them. They wouldn't allow Gohan, cause he's not a dad, they wanted Vegeta, the father of two of his own kids.

Then Nelly came in, and Vegeta and Amaya seperated before she got a good glypse of anything, "Finished," She said holding her dirty Grassed stained boots in one hand and the dirty gloves in the other. "Time to take a shower and get ready for the game," Nelly cheered and ran over kissing Vegeta on the cheek without touching him the the dirty gloves of shoes she then ran up to her room to shower.

Vegeta looked to Amaya and her face still had tears, as she smiled at Nelly, "Wipe the tears, girl," Vegeta instructed, going back to his tough attitude, to earn back his pride, "I thought I taught you better then to subject yourself to that weakness,"

Amaya smiled and wiped her tears real quick, "Right, thanks!" She said, "No crying!"

Then Trunks and Bulma came in with big bags of snacks, "What with all the snacks?" Vegeta questioned.

"You should know," Bulma growled angrily, "Mister saiyan," She said his race like it was poison. Angery that she had to get all that ready and he just questioned it as if it were stupid of her. "You hold it," She said pushing it to him then taking what Trunks had and pushing that to him as well.

"What?" Vegeta questioned stubbornly.

"Now," Bulma added crossing her arms and giving him THE look. Vegeta let out an angry growl and picked up the snacks. Bulma only smirked victorious at the control she had over her husband.

Goten soon landed and opened the front door, stepping in. "Hey are we flying or riding in the ship?" He questioned.

"And who said you were going?" Vegeta growled at his care free tone, like his fathers.

"Vegeta, it's fine," Bulma said, "We're taking the ship Goten," She told him.

**Rose: Next will be the big game, get ready! XD**

**Goten: Yeah! Nelly's gonna win! :3**

**Trunks: *Yawns* Of course she's gonna win, she's a saiyan, way better than all those earthlings.**

**Goten: :3 whatever, I'm still happy for her!**

**Rose: YAY! GET READY!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I'm SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRRY! I didn't mean to keep you waiting so long Dx. I'm Really uber super sorry! You guys are probably pissed at me, I haven't updated ANY of my story's! Ugh! But this is the first one I'm gonna update cause I've promised someone I'd update and I didn't and now I'm SUPER guilty! Dx. I've been distracted with my school, and I've been stressing out and I moved again and I kinda got out of my writing mood. But now I'm going to FINALLY update! Again, I'm Super sorry! Dx**

Amaya sat up in the bleachers with popcorn on her lap and Goten and Trunks on either side of her. Vegeta sat in front of her, unable to help but turn around a few times to eyes his idiotic son. Bra cuddled up on one side of Vegeta and Bulma cuddled up on the other. Vegeta had all the snacks Bulma made, and hogging it all for himself, it was already half gone after all. Goten and Trunks kept reaching over Amaya and snatching some of her popcorn for themselves. Finally Amaya was starting to get peeved, "If you guys wanted some popcorn you should have gotten some at the same time as me," She informed smacking the boys hands as they tried to take more.

"Ow," Trunks and Goten whined at the same time and stood up to get there own popcorn as she had informed. The pregnant girl didn't care, she just wanted to be able to eat her food in peace, and it wasn't for her anyway, it was for the baby.

"How rude," Goten accused to no one in particular as he and Trunks made it to the snack bar.

"She's just pregnant," Trunks reminded, earning a nod from Goten, "Although, she didn't have to go and smack us like that."

"That's right!" Goten agreed loudly.

"Shut up, you don't gotta be so loud," Trunks reminded his slow brained friend.

"oh yeah," He reminded himself and quieted his voice, "Are you excited about having a baby?" Goten questioned to pass the time while in line.

Meanwhile, Nelly was walking out on the field and waved up to her family and friend, wondering were Goten and Trunks were, but shrugged it off, knowing them, they were probably getting snacks. Bra looked back at Amaya, "Hey, whatcha' gonna name the baby?" She wondered.

"Um..." Amaya thought for a minute and shrugged, "Me and Trunks haven't decided yet."

Bra smiled, "I'm sure you'll decide soon enough," She laughed and then looked back forward to the game and let out a loud yawn, "Daddy," She whined, her father only grunted and looked to her, "This is boring, I'm tired," She whined and moved vegeta's snacks on her spot and climbed up on his lap to sleep through the boring game, which was obvious who was gonna win.

Trunks and Goten finally got to the front of the line, "I don't think Amaya's gonna be very happy about that, if she finds out," Goten informed.

"Yeah, well, she's not gonna find out," Trunks shot back, "Because I love her, and it doesn't matter what I think anyway, we'll be just fine," He turned his attention to the menu, "What do you want?" He questioned.

"I don't know," Goten said also turning to the menu, "Everything I guess, I'm hungry."

"Good choice!" Trunks agreed and ordered two of everything on the menu, "I'll pay," Trunks assured.

"After all this time, you still have to inform me that you'll pay, are you still not used to always paying?" Goten questioned.

"Shut up," Trunks playfully rolled his eyes at his best friend, and they waited for there food.

When Trunks and Goten made it back it was already half time, because it took so long to get there food, and they decided to eat right there. "Finally your back," Amaya said, as they took a seat with only nacho's. "Is that all you got?" She asked, wondering why they were gone so long.

"Oh, we ate down there, this is all we got left," Trunks informed.

Amaya then reached over and took some of Trunks' Nacho's, "Mmm," She said as it touched her lips, "That's good," She said began taking basically all of Trunks' food.

"Hey, c'mon," Trunks whined playfully, "That's mine," He informed.

"So what, your son is hungry," She told him and took more.

Trunks let out a short laugh and put the rest of his nacho's in her lap, "There ya go," He said, kissing Amaya on the forehead.

Goten moved a seat over away from Amaya and gulped down the rest of his nacho's.

"Geez Goten, you can be a real Dick to your sister, huh?" Trunks laughed.

"Oh shush, you wouldn't want to share with your sister either," Goten stated mockingly, Trunks only shrugged in response, "Who's the dick now?" He stuck his tongue out.

"Whatever," Trunks brushed it off.

"If you two don't shut up now, you'll have to train with me when we get home," Vegeta informed, shooting them a nasty glare.

"He's the dick," Trunks whispered to Goten, Goten couldn't help but let out a laugh, covering his mouth to muffle it.

"I heard that," Vegeta informed his son. Trunks immediately shut himself up up and looked to the game, that his sister was obviously winning.

"GO NELLY!" Goten cheered when she made it to the end zone. Nelly looked up to the crowd, and with her super saiyan vision she spotted her boyfriend cheering for her.

After the game, everyone was out of the bleachers and waiting for Nelly by the ship. When Nelly had approached, she had a large trophy in her hands, the team members felt she deserved it the most. "Lookie!" Nelly shouted to her family and boyfriend.

"Oh cool!" Bra said ran over to touch the trophy, Nelly knelt down so she could grab it. Being a saiyan, Bra had natural strength and was able to lift the trophy all on her own, but not training, she had no clue how to fly. She quickly carried it over to her father, "Look Daddy, it's such a cool trophy! Look how shiny it is!" She exploded examining the trophy herself.

"Very nice," Was Vegeta's only reaction, but knowing there father, Nelly could tell he was proud of her. Maybe he saw it as her proving her worth to the other boys or weakling race, but he was proud.

Goten smiled, "Nice!" He said grabbing Nelly into a hug and kissing her. Vegeta grabbed Goten's arm and yanked him back.

"Don't get that close to my daughter, ever again," He warned. Nelly only laughed, while Goten's face turned a sort of blue-green and he backed up, nodding in agreement to Vegeta, "I don't trust you," Vegeta informed, "As soon as we get back, head to the capsule for some one on one training."

Goten got in this army-like pose as he bowed his head to Vegeta in fright, "YES SIR!" he agreed.

Trunks threw his arm around Goten's neck while he was bowing and leaned down toward him, "Nice one Goten," He laughed patting his back. Goten glared at him, still in his bowing position.

"I'm not forgetting about you Trunks, you're heading to the capsule as well, it'll be like old times," He informed with a smirk

Trunks Gulped and got off of Goten, "yes sir," He pouted, Goten laughed and patted his back roughly.

"Shut up Goten, you have to go too," Trunks said, shoving his best friend in a playful matter.

"So, it won't be so bad, knowing you have to go too," Goten laughed and rubbed his nose with a smile, in a Goku like fashion. Trunks stuck his tongue out at Goten, only causing everyone to laugh(Besides Vegeta of course).

"Shall we go?" Nelly asked.

"Nope!" Trunks and Goten decided and began to run back to the bleachers, "I THINK WE FORGOT SOMETHING!" They yelled. Everyone laughed once again, Vegeta gave a short smirk before rushing over to them, and grabbing them by the collar of there shirt and dragging them back.

"Get in," He ordered, in his usual bossy tone. Trunks and Goten hung there heads as they stepped in and sat down in there seats. Vegeta got in and took the front passenger seat as usual, I'm sure you would have guessed. "Coming?" He questioned rudely. Bulma laughed at her impatient husband before grabbing Amaya's hand to help her up the steps, before taking her drivers seat. Nelly buckled Bra into her seat and sat down herself. Bulma and Vegeta were in the very front, drivers seats. Trunks and Goten were in the middle. Amaya, Bra, and Nelly were in the next seats.

"Ready?" Bulma asked.

"Yup!" All the children under 18 informed.

Goten turned to Trunks, "Are you serious, about what we talked about at the snack bar?" He wondered aloud to Trunks.

Trunks smacked his friend in the arm, "Shut up," He warned.

"Ow, I didn't mention what you said, I was just asking a question, and you just made us look suspicious," Goten informed.

"Shut up already!" Trunks told.

Nelly raised an eyebrow at the two and leaned forward on her brothers seat, looking down on Trunks, "What did you say?" She asked.

"Nothing," Trunks snapped and looked out the window to ignore them.

Amaya then leaned forward to her brother Goten, "What did you ask him?" Amaya questioned.

"I can't say, it's between men," Goten said, crossing his arms.

Nelly glared in Goten's direction, although Goten didn't see it until Nelly kicked him, "Ah, hem!" She said allowed to get his attention.

"What?" He asked, but realized what she wanted to know, "Fine, you want to know?" He said threateningly, "I asked him!" Trunks turned around and faced him threateningly, "What he thinks of TINY MINISKIRTS!" Goten yelled louder than needed.

"You guys are such pervs," Nelly said, "And I thought it was something important for once, silly me,"

"That's what you were so nervous to tell?" Amaya questioned Trunks.

Trunks' face turned deep red, "Y-yeah," He said and hit Goten in the side. Goten only laughed and rubbed the back of his head.

"So were you serious about what you said?" Goten wondered.

"Shut up already," Trunks sighed and looked out the window.

"I'm just saying, Amaya wouldn't be too happy to hear what you said-" Goten began, only to be greeted with a well trained fist to the face, "Ow!"

"Shut up!" Trunks said getting really peeved now, by his slow minded friend.

"Sorry," Goten whined. A long silence greeted them, they all stared out the window, zoning off in there silent thoughts. "But, I mean, what will your son think when he gets older?" Goten wondered. Earning yet another well trained fist to the face, "OW!"

"Shut your mouth!" Trunks yelled.

"Stop hitting me!" Goten yelled punching Trunks in the shoulder.

"Then stop talking!" Trunks yelled.

Amaya, with her pregnant hormones, began to get emotional, "Trunks stop being so mean to my brother!" She told him warningly.

"It's not my fault he's to stupid to know when to shut up!" Trunks yelled in defense.

"I'm not stupid!" Goten yelled, "You purple haired fag!"

"Excuse me Low-level scum!" He yelled.

"Trunks!" Amaya yelled, "Please stop!"

"Oh, but he doesn't have to stop!" Trunks questioned.

"Yes, he does!" Amaya yelled.

Nelly was losing her temper and unbuckled herself to give the two boys a strong whack to the head, "Shut up, and stop it!" She ordered.

Bulma looked back at the boys, "Maybe you two should be separated," She decided.

Vegeta looked to her, "If you separate them, they'll just fight more, they need to fight it out now, or it'll never end," Vegeta corrected.

"And let them destroy my ship, no thank you!" Bulma said, "Trunks and Nelly, switch places,"

Trunks and Nelly were about to switch until Vegeta's voice went booming, "Stay where you are Nelly, Trunks and Goten leave the ship and fight it out."

Trunks and Goten were about to fly off until Bulma warned, "If you two leave the ship, Trunks, you will be grounded by me, not only your father, and I will call your mother Goten, and tell her you flew off."

"Get going!" Vegeta ordered.

Goten looked to Vegeta in fright but then thought of his mothers angry face, "Sorry Vegeta, no offense but, I'm more scared of my mom," He informed and took a seat."

Trunks looked from his mom and dad, "Sorry, I'd rather be grounded by one parent and not both," Trunks informed and switched seats with Nelly.

Bulma smirked in victory, "Ha," She said in a show-offey tone to her husband.

"Whatever," Vegeta grunted and faced forward, "Goten, Trunks, when we land I'm going three times harder on you than normal,"

Trunks and Goten gulped, "Fine," They said in unison, dropping there heads down. Then they snapped back up and glared at the other, "Stop copying me!" They ordered, "Copying you! Your copying me!" They yelled, "Stop it now! I'm warning you!"

"Shut up both of you!" Vegeta ordered rubbing his temples of the headache that was occurring, luckily they shut up the boys, "See, if you would have just listened to me Bulma, they wouldn't be arguing right now,"

Bulma rolled her eyes, "Telling them to fight is just gonna make them fight more violently Vegeta," Bulma informed. Vegeta merely scoffed and turned his attention to the window.

Nelly turned to Goten, "Goten, Did you really ask about mini skirts?" She wondered in a whispering tone.

Goten looked back at Trunks only to get a glare and shoot it back. He then turned to Nelly, "No, I asked what he thinks about having a kid." Goten stated louder than necessary.

Amaya looked curiously forward at her brother, "What did he say?" She asked, knowing very well Trunks wouldn't tell her if it was bad.

"I said it was wonderful," Trunks informed, "Right Goten?" He asked in a threatening manner, inherited by his father... or mother it's hard to say.

"No, Don't you remember what you said?" Goten asked sarcastically.

"I do remember, and I said it was wonderful," Trunks informed with clenched teeth.

"Maybe you guys should calm down.." Bra said quietly, tucking herself as far into her seat as she could.

However the older children paid no mind to the young girl, giving them good advice to follow. "He said," Goten said in suspense.

"Don't you dare!" Trunks warned.

"You guys better stop it!" Bulma yelled, although it seemed they didn't hear her. Bulma turned to her husband, "Vegeta, get them to stop," She ordered.

"Why? It seems you have it all figured out." Vegeta said, still staring out the window, if he looked at her he would have realized she had, 'the look' placed on her face. Although, he hadn't turned around and looked at her, therefore he didn't care. Bulma scowled at him, but kept her eyes forward and concentrated on hurrying home.

"He's doesn't want a kid, and he never did, and if he really had a choice he would rather not be with Amaya through this." Goten said.

"I'll kill you!" Trunks yelled and tried to jump forward but the seat belt stopped him. "Argh!" He snapped, trying to unbuckle himself with his shaky, angry hands.

"He said, any guy that would WANT to do this, would have to be crazy, and he does love Amaya very much, he's just not ready to be a father, and if she wasn't a family friend there's no way he would actually be going through all this with her!" Goten informed.

"IDIOT!" Trunks yelled, chopping off the seat belt and tackling Goten.

"You two!" Bulma yelled and smacked Vegeta's arm, "Get them!" She ordered in a bossy tone.

Vegeta turned his head and gave her a bored expression, "Why? There fighting it out, like they should."

"In the car! After Goten told what Trunks said, with Amaya right there!" Bulma yelled.

"Well, it's Trunks' fault, he said it," Vegeta shrugged and was about to turn again, when this time, he actually caught sight of 'the look'. "Fine." He said and unbuckled himself and grabbed Trunks and Goten as he flew out to a nearby desert. about a thousand miles nearby, which is reached in about 2 minutes while flying.

Vegeta flew down and tossed the two rough housing boys on the ground to grovel at his feet. "Your such a dumbass," Trunks informed Goten rudely.

"At least I'm not a snobby rich kid," Goten scowled.

Vegeta grew irritated and smacked both the boys heads into each other, so that there heads ended up on the ground again. "Both of you will shut your mouth, understood!" Trunks and Goten merely looked to Vegeta, the one that cared for the both of them as children, back when they saw each other as brothers. "Now stand up,"

trunks and Goten both stood up and brushed themselves off and then glared at each other, "Your copying me again, Goten," Trunks informed rudely.

"I'm not copying you, Trunks," Goten said his name like venom, "Your copying me."

"I act for myself, I'm not an idiot that can't think for themselves like you," Trunks informed.

Goten glared harshly, "I'd rather be an Idiot then a pink haired homo!" Goten yelled angrily.

Trunks clenched his fists and teeth barely able to hold himself back any longer, "Shut the fuck up, you copy cat, clone of your father!" Trunks accused.

That certainly hit a cord with Goten, "I'M NOT A CLONE OF HIM!" Goten yelled and tackled at Trunks, "I'M ME AND JUST ME!" He screamed, as he powered up to super saiyan and got a few good hits on Trunks, before Trunks joined him as a super saiyan.

"Screw it!" Vegeta yelled and took a seat on a nearby rock, "I'm don't trying it Bulma's way, Fight!" He ordered. 'Bulma's way causes to much stress,' He told himself in his head as he watched them take there anger out on each other.

Amaya was sitting there looking down, "He's only going through this with me, because he feels he has to, because we're family friends?" She questioned, unable to prevent the tears from falling, that were welling up in her eyes.

"Cheer up," Nelly said grabbing Amaya's hand, "Maybe Goten was being a jerk and made it up."

Amaya shook her her head, "Goten doesn't lie like that, not about something so serious, and if he did make it up, why did Trunks get all mad?" Amaya questioned.

Nelly frowned unable to know what to say, she only knew what she was going to do now, 'As soon as I can, I'm killing both of those stupid guys.'

Bra frowned, "Boy's are clueless," She concluded with her own ingenious mind that she inherited from her mother.

Bulma looked back, "Don't worry, I'm sure if Trunks did say that, he didn't mean it like that," Bulma was a genius, but not even she knew what to say in that situation.

**A/N: I really am sorry it took this long to update, but school as been stressing me out to hell Dx. I've been busy taking care of my little sibs too, all you older sibs out there know what I'm talking about. But I'm back... hopefully for good ^_^; On the bright side, summer vacations almost here, and then I'll have LOTS of freetime, but I might go to summer school, BUT I'll still get more time than I do in the summer ^_^. I'm trying to keep up with my story's I really am. No matter what I won't just give up on this one, k? Don't you dare forget to review you beautiful people ~_^**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Okay, truth be told, I really didn't know what to do for this chapter ;P But I knew what I wanted to happen, I just didn't... know... what... to do... Um... Did that make ANY sense at all?**

**Vegeta: Fuck no.**

**Rose: GOD YOU ARE RUDE!**

**Karkat: YOU HUMANS ARE FUCKING STUPID, GOG!**

**Rose: KARKAT! This is NOT your story! I have never even written a story with you, get out of here!**

**Tavros: bUT, yOU SAID, uM, tHAT YOUR THINKING ABOUT IT...**

**Rose: Get out of here! **

**Vegeta: What the... f**k?**

**Goku: Rose does not own DBZ! :3**

**Vriska: does anyone really care, 8esides, it's not like the cre8ors are taking time to read EVERY fanfic out there.**

**Rose: GET OUT OF HERE!**

**Vegeta: To the story before those creepy things come back!**

Piccolo, with his super enhanced namekian hearing, had heard to young halfbreed teenagers fighting from miles away and met up to see Vegeta just sitting there watching the fight go on between the two bloodied children. "What's going on here?" Piccolo raised an eyebrow to his saiyan comrade.

"Just another stupid arguments of theirs..." Vegeta sighed in annoyance. Piccolo only nodded his head, and watched the fight with the two children's father figure.

"Should we inform Goku of this?" Piccolo wondered.

The saiyan and the namekian took a glance at each other in deep thought and shook there heads, "No."

"TAKE THIS CLONE!" Trunks yelled out throwing a huge finish buster at his Ex-best friend.

"TAKE THIS DISGRACE TO YOUR FATHER!" Goten yelled blasting a huge Kamehameha toward Trunks.

Vegeta and Piccolo looked intently at the blasts meeting in the middle as the two teens kept adding more power. Vegeta and Piccolo gave each other a 5 second glance before flying off and grabbing the boys meeting up a few miles away from the explosion they created.

"Why did you do that?" Trunks accused his father.

"What do you mean, why? You ungrateful brat!" Vegeta cursed, spitting to the floor.

"We just about to end this once and for all!" Goten accused Piccolo.

The namekian scowled, "I saved your life," He informed between clenched teeth.

"No one asked you too!" Goten growled coldly.

"I want to settle the score permanently between me and him!" Trunks screamed only to be greeted by a punch in the face by his father. Trunks fell to the ground with a thud and looked up at his dad, rubbing his bruised face, "What was that for?"

"Stop acting like you're pissed at Goten, cause your not!" Vegeta informed, kicking his son while he was down, "Your mad at yourself!"

Goten laughed, "You can't even get mad right!" He said in laughter, only to get smacked to the ground by Piccolo, before the saiyan prince got that chance.

"Thanks," Vegeta nodded to Piccolo.

Piccolo nodded, and turned to Goten, "You're no better! You're not even mad at Trunks either!"

Goten and Trunks looked to the ground in shame, then to each other.

"Just make up already!" Piccolo screamed at them.

The two boys stood up and dusted themselves off, before making there way to each other and giving a nice firm handshake, "Sorry Goten," Trunks apologized.

"Sorry, Trunks," Goten also said, and they smiled. Then decided on a hug and pulled each other in.

Vegeta rolled his eyes in annoyance, before stated, "Are you two done, or should I give you time kiss too?" He scowled.

Trunks and Goten laughed, pulling apart and rub there nose sheepishly. "I guess we were being kinda ridiculous..."

"Ya think?" Vegeta questioned.

"I'm gonna go, looks like you got this settled." Piccolo decided and flew off.

"You just don't want help with the hard part, Idiot!" Vegeta cursed and grabbed the two boys by the collar. "Come on, we're going to the capsule." He informed.

The two boys were on the verge of tears as Vegeta flew to the Capsule still holding on to the boy's collars. It could be because they were scared of what was to come, or because they were choking... or maybe both?

When Vegeta had landed in front of Capsule Corp. It was at the same time the girls were leaving there ship. "Aw, crap..." Vegeta sighed, he was hoping to get there before them or after... I guess that didn't work out.

Bulma caught sight of the two boy's bloodied forms, "What happened?" She cried, running toward her husband.

"They fought it out..." Vegeta informed, "And now their friends again."

"Don't worry mom I'm fine." Trunks said, less convincing then he wanted, those wounds hurt pretty bad, plus his dad choking him on the way here didn't help.

"Do you guys want to come in and rest?" She asked.

Goten and Trunks looked at each other with a smile, it was there chance to get away from the prince, "Yeah, I feel pretty aweful mrs. Briefs." Goten said rubbing the back of his head.

"He's fine compared to me, I think he broke my ribs," Trunks informed.

"No way, you've always been stronger then me, I think my skull cracked a little," Goten told her.

"Will you two shut up?" Vegeta questioned, making the two boys snap there mouths shut.

"Vegeta. Don't be rude to them." Bulma demanded of her husband.

"They are coming with me to the capsule, woman," Vegeta informed.

"Not like that!" Bulma shouted.

"Yes like this!" Vegeta shouted right back.

"Just let them go, they deserve it!" Nelly scowled at the two boy's making them shiver and look away as she helped Amaya with a tear streaked face into the house.

"You guy's are jerks!" Bra shouted sticking her tongue at the boy's then waving to her dad, "Buh by daddy!" She shouted running into the house.

"We're the jerks?" Goten questioned Vegeta.

"He's the one that's killed billions of people..." Trunks grumbled in agreement.

Both the boy's earned a punch to the head by the angry saiyan, "What did I say about shutting up?" He informed making the two boy's clamp there mouths once again. Vegeta turned to his wife, "We're just gonna do some boring talking most of the time woman, and when we get to the training I'll give them a senzu bean, okay?" He told her, in annoyance.

"Fine, but you better be telling the truth, I will be asking Trunks and Goten!" She informed, and walked into the house.

Vegeta sighed and rubbed his temples, walking around the house to the Capsule, mumbling something about woman and there stupid demands. He looked back at the boys who were hoping to sneak into the house, "C'MON!" He shouted, making them jump and turn to follow him.

"C'mon, we made up Vegeta, can't we just go and apologize to the girls?" Goten questioned in hope.

"Not until you, dumb asses, know what your apologizing for," He growled in annoyance.

"But we do know dad, we were being stupid dumb ass teenagers," Trunks informed.

"That, but there's something else too, so shut up and let's get to the Capsule." Vegeta instructed and lead the way to his dear training room. The men walked inside, "Sit down," He told them indicating for the boy's to take a seat on the cold hard metal ground.

They did as they were told and obediently looked up to there father figure since a very young age. Them sitting down together on the ground, looking up at the stronger saiyan prince felt almost like they were children again, on there first training day.

"Trunks, do you know what your were mad at yourself?" Vegeta questioned rudely, crossing his arms.

"Sure..." Trunks stated, "Because... well, because I said that in the first place..."

"And why do you hate yourself for saying that in the first place?"

"Um..." Trunks thought about it for a minute, "Because, I want to have the kid, and I love the kid already... I'm just scared, and I took it to far..." He said, looking down in shame.

Vegeta nodded, "What about you?" He turned to Goten, "Why are you mad at yourself?"

"Um..." Goten looked unsure for a minute and then let a sigh, "I guess, because, I hate how I can't keep a secret..." He informed.

"Okay, but it goes deeper than that, be honest." Vegeta urged.

"Um..." Goten wasn't quite sure what he was talking about, and looked into the saiyan prince's cold eyes. It finally occurred to him what he was talking about, realizing his true feeling in those eyes, "My father..." Was the only thing he said.

Trunks turned to him in confusion, "What the hell are you talking about?" Trunks asked, "You have the best father in the world, always smiling and laughing and urging you in the right direction, not some dick kicking you and forcing you-" He cut himself off, realizing his father was right there, "Love you dad," Trunks smiled.

Vegeta merely rolled his eyes, "Goten, go on."

"Well..." Goten began, keeping the tears sucked up, "I've always been compared to him, and told I'm JUST like him, it's wrong to do that to a child, force them to believe there like someone there not... how will that child ever grow to know themselves from the one they were compared too?" Goten began his long rant, "He's a great guy, sure, but what about me, who am I? Just a clone of some man who saved the world, someone with no point to existing? Why am I even here, dammit!" Goten screamed slamming his fist into the ground, cracking the ground.

Vegeta knew something like this would happen, which was why he came in here for there conversation, after this though, Goten should be fine, right? "Go on." Vegeta urged him to continue letting off some steam.

"His just a god damn clown! But then, what the hell am I! I'm 16, and I don't fucking know who the hell I am and what I want to grow up to become! Do I grow up living off some rich girl like my dad? That's what everyone expects of me! Since I'm So much like that asshole!" Goten was now powering up to unbelievable heights, turning supersaiyan and beyond, "WHAT THE FUCK? I'M 16 YEARS OLD, I SHOULD HAVE THIS STUFF FIGURED OUT BY NOW! MY FATHER WAS NEVER THERE SINCE I WAS BORN, AND THEN EVERYONE SAYS I WAS JUST LIKE HIM! WHAT THE HELL WAS I SUPPOSED TO DO? BE MY OWN FUCKING FATHER BECAUSE I'M SOOOOOOO MUCH LIKE HIM?" He punched into the the ground below him with both fist, punching through and destroying the floor, "FUCK!" He shouted pressing his hands to his face.

"Goten..." Trunks looked at his friend, he never understood what he went through before, not like this, and he never really wanted to know...

"That's enough, how about we get to training." Vegeta suggested, knowing Goten was in need of some kind of physical exercise.

"AND THEN YOU GO ACTING LIKE A FATHER TO ME!" Goten accused Vegeta, the prince being taken aback by this, "MAKING ME THINK I WASN'T ALONE, ONLY TO BE ABANDONED BY YOU LATER TO YOU COULD MAKE SURE YOUR SON WAS STRONGER THAN ME! THEN I HAD TO GO GET GOHAN TO HANG OUT WITH! I WAS ABANDONED BY NOT ONE, BUT TWO FATHERS!" Goten accused blasting off through the ceiling of the capsule, "DON'T EITHER OF YOU DARE FUCKING FOLLOW ME!" He screamed flying off, in some random direction.

"Great... Bulma's gonna be pissed." Vegeta growled, his son glaring at him, Vegeta only shrugged.

Trunks shook his head in shame of his father, "I'm going inside..." Trunks informed, hoping his friend was going to be okay.

Vegeta sighed and nodded, he wasn't expecting THAT to happen. Who could have known Goten would go off like that. Then again, it was the first time he had ever said anything about it. He probably doesn't know how to handle it. Vegeta certainly didn't know Goten felt abandoned by himself AND Goku.

The two men walked into their house, Trunks worried about Goten, but Vegeta worried about the people caught AROUND Goten.

**A/N: So there it is, Goten lost it.**

**Vegeta: About fucking time he stopped acting like wuss.**

**Rose: Oh, shut up grumpy pants**

**Karkat: H-**

**Rose: NO! OUT! NO TROLLS ALLOWED**

**Vegeta: Where the fuck do they keep coming from?**

**Rose: It's just my way of asking if you people think I should write fanfic of Homestuck? Not right away fo course, but sometime in the future? ;D I have this interesting story in mind of a crossover involving The saiyans and the trolls, what do you think?**

**Vegeta: I think it's crap...**

**Goku: I think it's cool! Don't forget to review peeps!**

**Rose: Thank you Goku C:**

**Vegeta: Are you ignoring me? -_-**

**Goku: You're welcome rose!**

**Rose: C: You're so nice Goku!  
**

**Vegeta: So immature... =_=**

**Rose: Buh by people! C:**

**Vegeta: -_-**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: It's me updating this story finally ;P**

**Vegeta: Yeah, why didn't you update before, and this time you can't say "School and stuff" because it's summer!  
**

**Rose: Well... um...  
**

**Vegeta: Um...  
**

**Rose: START THE STORY ^_^;  
**

** ~Amaya~**

Trunks came into the house and started towards me, "Hey..." Was the only thing he got out before his sister pushed him back.

"Stay away from her, I think you've done enough today!" Nelly informed him rudely.

"It's okay Nelly.." I said sniffling a few tears before finishing, "Let him explain himself." Nelly let out a huff, and gave Trunks a warning glare before stepping aside and allowing him to speak to me. "Just make it quick.. I'm still mad at you." I told him.

Trunks gulped, I knew he hated that look I gave him, so I took full advantage of him, and glared harder, "Well... I didn't mean what I said Amaya, I just... I'm scared..." He told me, and I couldn't help but soften up for him, "I'm scared of ending up like my dad, or like Goku, I'm scared of what kind of dad I'd be... I want this kid to be born, I know that... I'm just scared of what I could turn into..."

I sigh, "You don't think I'm scared?" I questioned, "I'm scared every day, every day I wake up to this," I said pointing to my belly, "I'm reminded that soon, I'll be a mother, I'll be taking care of my own son," I looked down unsure, "But then I remember that we're both going to be going through it together, and we can help each other along the way... right?" I questioned, looking up at him.

"Y-yeah.." Trunks had a light blush appear on his face, "I love you Amaya, and don't take offense to the stupid things I might say," He told me, leaning down for a kiss that I gladly excepted, "I love you." He told me, I couldn't help but smile.

"Just try to be careful about what you say, alright," I informed him, wrapping my arms around his neck and tucking into him for a tighter hug.

"Where's Goten?" I heard Nelly's voice question, she probably was getting sick of watching us make out.

I giggle before answering, "He probably went home," I said smiling, "I should probably get going,"

"Maybe I should take you," Trunks offered with worry in his voice, "You are pregnant after all.."

"Don't worry, I'm not going into labor for a few more months," I told him, giving one last kiss before going to the door, "Bye!" I called to everyone. I then flew off into the sky, I felt a few kicks, maybe he was excited because he liked flying, I laughed, imagining having a baby boy in my arms, it was hard to imagine to tell the truth, but it was going to happen. Being a teenage mother was going to be difficult, I already knew it.

**Rose: That's all I'm updating at the moment  
**

**Vegeta: That's all?  
**

**Rose: Yup! C:  
**

**Vegeta: That's kind of a small amount don't you think?  
**

**Rose: Yes.  
**

**Vegeta: Won't the reader finish that in like 5 minutes?  
**

**Rose: Probably.  
**

**Vegeta: Can you answer with an explanation?  
**

**Rose: yes.  
**

**Vegeta: ...  
**

**Rose: ... C:  
**

**Vegeta: ... =_=  
**

**Rose: Well, the next chapter is going to be long and all about Goten causing problems for everyone.  
**

**Vegeta: There we go, remember to review people.  
**

**Rose: PLEASE! ^_^  
**


End file.
